


Lost at sea

by Chiisai_san



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forced Marriage, Jealous Shiro, Keith is not galra in this, Keith x Shiro, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Elements, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pirate!AU, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Violence, Voltron, another WIP, even though i try my best, im not that good at portraying oc, pirate shiro, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_san/pseuds/Chiisai_san
Summary: Ever since he was young, Keith had loved to sail the sea; the fresh saltwater air, the wind always gently stroking his hair, the pure feeling of freedom... But this time would be different; this time he was off towards his planned future and future husband...Keith felt restless, not knowing that this trip would actually become the biggest journey of his life leading towards a whole other future than what had been planned for him. All with the little help of a special pirate captain, they’ll be sure to discover some unexpected things...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> If you're following my other story "What You've Been Looking For" a SebaCiel fanfic that I'm writing with Tangablesadness, then this may seem a bit suspicious to you, but I promise we're still working on it and we're doing our best. I just needed to take my mind off things and start writing something else for my own pure enjoyment. I decided to share it because, why not? I hope you enjoy it, I may continue, if it gets any respond :)  
> If you don't know what I'm talking about, and you're in the Kuroshitsuji fandom, then I highly suggest you go check our fic out ;)  
> But if you're neither of the above, except completely lost, then just ignore me.  
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoy, feedback is welcome, but once again notice that this was purely written to load my mind off things, so grammar and other stuff is not so important to me :)  
> Also be aware that the tags and the characters could be wrong. I honestly haven't planned for any of the characters, besides Keith and Shiro, to show in the story so far. We'll see if I even get to continue it xD

"Yes father, I know. I'll be careful," Keith says, having to reassure his father every 5 minutes that he was gonna be okay and that nothing bad would happen to him. He was going to take off soon towards his new home and husband, and although Keith knew Altea was a beautiful place and his soon to be husband was as equally beautiful, he couldn't really find the excitement nor happiness he knew was supposed to be surging through his body right this moment.

"I know that. It's just... You know those filthy pirates are out there! They could...- you could," and that's how his father had been rambling for the last few months; talking about these pirates. No one actually knew if pirates existed. No one had ever lived long enough to tell the tale.

Well... Except obviously someone must have, for where else would people have obtained this knowledge, or rather, where have people gained these beliefs? It's not like we actually know anything, every story is simply based upon gossip, rumors, beliefs and even illusions people claim to have been pirates, but how do they even know if it was a pirate?

How will you know it's a pirate, if you see one?

These thoughts were not uncommon to Keith, quite the opposite actually. Many nights had passed him by with the familiar nagging in his mind with all these unanswered questions. Pirates truly were a mystery, and honestly Keith wouldn't mind if they happened to stumble across some on the trip. But of course he never would admit that to his father.

He didn't believe the rumors that told that pirates were barbaric. He believed they were people like everyone else, maybe just lost at sea, or simply living on the water by choice.

Who knew?

But not many had that same opinion. Stories about pirates in his hometown had never been particularly nice. So he stuck to his own opinion, while never uttering a word to anyone about his fascination and curiosity.

"Dad, we've talked about this... Pirates doesn't exist, you know that. Have you ever seen one?" Keith asked raising an eyebrow at his father who simply stood before him with pouty lips and arms crossed.

"No..." He grumbled, and Keith had to look away with a roll of his eyes, to not laugh at his childish father.

His relationship to his dad had always been quite... Strained. He knew his father cared about him, but ever since his mother passed away 10 years ago, the man had been acting differently towards him. Not that Keith blamed him. Luckily he was only 8 when it happened, so he didn't remember much of anything.

Nonetheless, he was relieved to finally be able to leave this place, although he had a feeling he would eventually start to miss it, his father as well, but he figured that almost anything would be better than staying. Even if that thing would be to be married off to a guy you've only met once...

When you were 12...

"Father, I have to go now, but I'll come to visit you as much as possible," Keith said, finally able to rush his goodbye with his dad, hating the awkward silence and the sentimental moment. The elderly man then proceeded to scoop his smaller and only son up into his arms in a tight hug, a feeling Keith barely could remember from deep within his memories, and he couldn't help but linger at the touch.

All too soon they pulled away and nodded stiffly at one another, before Keith took off.

No tears were shed.

Keith trudged towards the majestically big ship, and off to where his destiny lied; somewhere far in the horizon which he could just barely skim at. They shipped off immediately after Keith stepped upon the ship's deck. He caught a glimpse of his father waving at him from down by the shore and Keith couldn't help the small smile creeping up on him. He started waving back at his father until he was nothing more than a black dot in the distance.

* * *

Keith was showed inside his cabin and was taking his time making himself comfortable in the large room. After unpacking a few things, he decided it would be a good idea to get some rest. The trip would take about 7 days, so he figured he could definitely catch up on some sleep. Except it is hard to get any, when all you can think about is the future and the unknown lying ahead.

And that's how Keith fell asleep, with a little hope of rescue and no knowledge whatsoever, of what was soon to come.

* * *

First there was a loud bang.

Suddenly everything was rocking back and forth violently, like his bed was made of jelly.

Then more bangs.

Keith opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out why his head hurt so much and why he was hearing these loud noises, until he became aware of his surroundings and that the noise was not inside of his head.

They were under attack.

The ship was rocking unpleasantly and another loud bang was all it took for him to jump out of bed. He tore the bedcovers off of his body and flew across the room, remembering his sword in his haste, prepared for battle. He flung the cabin door open, the hinges shrieking with the harsh swing of the door.

A sight for sore eyes met him, and he stood in shock on the stairs, staring at these strangers picking a fight with the crew of the ship he was aboard, noticing blood everywhere on their clothes. But he couldn't tell if the blood belonged to any of his crewmen.

Suddenly someone was blocking his view from the horrid picture and came running down the stairs towards him, a distressed expression on his young face.

"Master Kogane, you have to stay in your cabin, everything is under control, just go inside and lock the door, and do _not_ come outside."

Keith couldn't help but feel a bit offended by the command. He knew all the men aboard the ship were supposed to protect him, but he was not some damsel in distress who couldn't take care of himself.

"I cannot let you all take on this fight for my protection, while I hide away like some princess! If your lives are at stake because of me, then I will not be able to live with myself if I was not out here to lend a hand!" Keith stood his ground, obviously towering over the young boy.

He was about to walk past him and up to the deck where the fight was currently taking place, until the boy in front of him stopped him in his tracks and almost knocked him over with surprising strength. He was pushed inside his cabin with only a quick glimpse of a pair of eyes shining with fear, but also strength and determination. Suddenly a door was smacked in his face and the sound of a key locking it from the outside rang clear in his ears. While trying to rise from the cabin floor to proceed at breaking down the door, he heard a small "sorry," from the boy outside, and then another loud bang hit the ship, almost knocking him right back to the ground.

Whoever was attacking the ship, wasn't out to kill. When Keith was outside his cabin moments ago, for a glimpse at the uproar, he noticed a few of the crewmen on deck were simply bound.

None dead, as far as he could tell.

Why?

They must be looking for something, Keith thought.

But what?

The ship was once again hit and created a loud bang that without a doubt could be heard from across the ocean. Then...

Blackness.

* * *

A loud smacking noise rang in his ears, and pain was suddenly blooming on his face.

He tried opening his eyes slowly, only to widen them immediately when he was met by a sight he never thought he would ever lay his eyes upon. It could only be...

Pirates.

He gasped. He couldn't help himself, and the pirates apparently found this reaction funny, by all the snickering and harsh chuckles that erupted among them.

Keith was now fully awake and fully aware of the pain on his left cheek after a slap he presumed, by trying to wake him from his unconscious state.

He looked around him, and recognized the surroundings. They hadn't left the ship? The crew were also lying around, bound, but all were unconscious.

He then tried to stand, but quickly realized he wasn't able to. Ropes were holding his wrists harshly together behind his back, and his ankles had gotten same treatment. Although he was bound, two other pirates were holding him upright by his upper arms, but apparently that wasn't for his own convenience, rather for the pirates'. He then began to feel the leering and disgusting looks he got and his stomach dropped hard.

Keith glared as best as he could at the pirate stalking closer to him, through his long eyelashes and thick hair that was falling delicately over his eyes. The pirate grabbed his face and lifted it, making his hair slowly glide away again, all the while Keith kept glaring daggers at the man touching his face without permission.

The pirate turned Keith's head from side to side, up and down, with the result of an approving nod and an even more unsettling smile, rotten teeth showing from between his thin, cracked lips.

Keith threw his head to the side, away from the pirate's touch while still glaring from the corner of his eyes, but that only seemed to amuse the dirty pirate more. He was earned a rough shake from the two pirates holding him, and his face was once again grabbed by the man in front of him. He turned towards his comrades, with Keith's face squished between his fingers, making him look up and upon the other pirates.

Keith nearly threw up all over the man holding his head, when cheers and catcalls along with sadistic looks rang through the group of pirates. Keith swore he also heard a few yelling "take off his clothes!" but hopefully that request was ignored...

The pirate then looked back at Keith with the same creepy smile, approving of his fellow pirates' reactions.

"Whaddya say lad? We've missed something pretty to keep us company. It gets so lonely on a big ship without some entertainment." The pirate looked him up and down, and that's when Keith noticed he was only in his sleepwear. Only wearing a tight pair of shorts reaching mid thigh, and a silky, almost see through robe, he remembers throwing over himself when rushing out of his cabin earlier. It was loosely tied around his waist and hanging off of one shoulder, probably after being manhandled, exposing his long, elegant throat, and one milky white shoulder.

He felt even more exposed now.

The pirate chuckled at him, almost like he had read his mind, and started stroking Keith's face with a rough thump. He was being studied all over making Keith fidget under the unwelcome, lingering gaze

"So pretty," the pirate mumbled, more to himself than to Keith. The hand invaded his space, touching under his eyes and his long eyelashes, mumbling another compliment, something about the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, then proceeded into his abyss black hair and down his throat and shoulder, making Keith shudder and flinch away from the unknown touches, and almost choking on his own spit by the invasion, all the while another compliment rolled off the pirate's tongue. The pirate ended at his red, plum lips that had dried out from breathing too hard. Keith was caught off guard when a taste of dirt and filth invaded his taste buds, and on reflex, he bid down.

Hard.

A yell erupted from the pirate, blood now dripping from his finger and from Keith's smirking lips. He spit out the remaining blood in his mouth, a bitter copper taste now lingering inside it.

Suddenly there was pain in his right cheek, and his head was throbbing. He was on the floor, almost knocked out by the force, but he kept smirking up at the pirate who had slapped him in the face, until he was being pulled up by the hair and was once again face to face with the filthy man. He looked mad, but somehow still amused. Keith kept his glare plastered on his face the best he could through the pain, not wanting to give the pirate the satisfaction of seeing him hurting.

"I like a challenge," the pirate said. His crew members started complaining, telling the man in front of Keith that it was another's turn to "play". Many things were yelled and exchanged between the men, but most of the things Keith heard, he truly wished he had never been able to hear it. He already felt dirty and used. Like some sort of prize for all these filthy pirates to play with.

A play thing.

Was that really all they desired from him? Why they plundered the ship?

This was not how he had planned or imagined his first meeting with pirates to go. Maybe all the stories about pirates actually did speak the truth.

They truly were barbaric...

He was suddenly released and once again was met by the hard wood boards of the deck, while watching from his way too submissive state on the ground, another pirate come stalking towards him, with that unnerving smile plastered on his just as filthy face.

He was picked up again by the two pirates who also held him before, his rope now about to fall off his other shoulder too. From the corner of his eye, he saw a few pirates licking their lips at the sight of the robe now exposing more skin, and Keith nearly threw up right then and there.

"Did you all find what we were looking for?"

A strong voice suddenly said in the distance, making all the pirates shriek in terror by the sudden sound of the voice of their captain and started to look in the direction it came from, not aware that the man had been watching silently all along. Keith didn't flinch, quite the opposite he had to admit. Something about that strong voice, not even wavering in his demanding question, was almost calming to Keith. Dare he say the voice actually sounded sexy in his ears. Maybe it was just pleasant to him after getting used to only hearing the unsettling, rough voices of the other pirates.

The shadow of a new presence walked closer to the group of pirates, now standing upright, with perfect postures, while looking towards, what Keith assumed was their captain.

"No cap'n, I'm afraid all we found was simply normal sailors headed towards Altea. With what purpose, we do not know, sir." One of the pirates had spoken up, informing their captain all they knew.

Except they must've left out one little detail.

Keith could suddenly feel eyes upon his weak form. The presence in front of him now, seemed much larger than all the other pirates. Keith didn't get the chance to look up, before his face was, surprisingly gently tilted up by his chin. He still couldn't help but flinch a bit by the new touch. His hair now falling away from his eyes, and he was met by to shining, gray ones locked to his. He had a big scar across his nose, and his hair was black, but with some sort of white fringe, topped off with the typical hat, that you'd hear every captain wearing in all the pirate stories back home. His clothes was all tight fitting, and damn if he didn't look good and with a body to die for. Keith would've slapped himself for thinking that, had he not been bound.

Without Keith himself noticing, he and the captain had been obviously checking each other out, the taller man just satisfyingly smirking to himself. Their eyes met again, and his smirk widened.

The captain let go of Keith's face to look at his crew.

"You sure you didn't find anything of value?" The captain spoke, still while smirking. The pirates only looked more horrified by the scary smile upon the man's lips. Some of them even looking disappointed, because of the captain's obvious interest in Keith.

And they all knew when the captain wanted something...

He got it.

And they could all clearly tell, that he wanted Keith.

* * *

The boy was absolutely stunning. More beautiful than any woman he had ever lied his eyes upon. Maybe because the masculinity mixed with the slender female like features had its charm to it. His jet black hair went down all the way to his shoulders, and all Shiro could imagine was how soft it would be to run his fingers through. His face and throat was long and elegant and his skin looked smooth all the way down to his shoulders. His eyes almost looked purple, and they were shining with fearlessness and determination. They looked even more beautiful with the moonlighting reflecting in them, like they were shining diamonds and a burning fire all at once. His lips were pink and swollen by biting them, and his cheeks were the most lovely red color, perhaps caused by the slaps he had gotten earlier. You could just barely see a flat stomach beneath the almost see through robe, and that almost looked just soft as the rest of his skin.

"You sure you didn't find anything of value?" Shiro asked his crew, still while smirking, not believing how stupid they all could be sometimes.

With only a few shake of their heads and disappointed looks, Shiro chuckled. The captain turned towards Keith again, this time kneeling to get in eye level with the stunning boy

Shiro made sure to get eye contact with him when asking, "would you happen to know someone of great value? You see, we are looking for someone important. This person can help us earn all the the gold we desire, so it is very important that we find him. And rumor has it, that the person is aboard this ship."

Shiro kept eye contact with the boy, looking for any signs of recognition or other proofs. The boy in front him simply remained stoic in his expression, but with still a small hint of fear shining through in his two prodding orbs. Shiro was truly impressed by this boy's eyes. He could get lost in them if he so desired, and damn, he did. Unfortunately now was not the time.

"I know none of who is more important than the lives of innocents."

The raspy voice, just above a whisper, held so much power making Shiro's own eyes almost widen in shock, but he just barely refrained, instead choosing to smile approvingly.

"You don't have to worry about that. You see, we are not killers in that sense. Only when it is absolutely necessary. We won't simply kill for pleasure. However we will kill, if someone or something gets in the way of something very, very important to us. So I suggest you listen carefully now, pretty boy. Do you know someone named, Keith Kogane?"

The boy's eyes widened for a moment, but not long enough for everyone to see. Only Shiro got a glimpse of it for looking closely enough.

Shiro already knew, but he would have to make the boy confess, or else they simply couldn't take him with them. They didn't take innocents hostage. But maybe he would have to make an exception this time though.

He really wouldn't mind.

Without much hesitation, the answer that was uttered from the boy was simply, "no". Shiro looked up and down his smooth face and stopped by his now parted, pink lips. His breath had quickened.

Shiro licked his own lips.

"What is your name?"

Before anyone could utter another word, rustling was heard from beside them. One of the crewmen had awoken from unconsciousness and was now looking around, his eyes landing on the pirates in front of him and he flinched at the scary looks he was given by them. Suddenly he caught the eye of Keith, and both their eyes widened at each other, and not one breath was taken before it was too late.

"MASTER KOGANE!"

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Yup, I actually ended up continuing it, believe it or not, I'm actually starting to become very excited of where this might be heading!  
> Before you read, please take notice that Keith actually has an accent in this! I have a weak spot for British accents, like Coran and Allura's, so Keith will have one that reminds a bit of that, but it won't be too strong. I guess I just can't help but think of Pirates of the Caribbean while writing this, so I just thought it would be appropriate for Keith to have some kind of accent xD  
> I also apologize beforehand for my bad English and other grammatical in corrects there might be.  
> And also the POV's may be a bit confusing, but soon it'll just be third person all the times, so we know what's going on in both their minds at once, Idk why I always end up writing third person, but only by one person's view, don't ask, I just don't hope it's all too confusing.  
> Feedback is always welcome, it motivates me to continue, thank you!

Everything was a blur to Keith.

A blur between voices and faces which he did not recognize, pain and numbness like a drug had been injected into his body, colors and something not recognizable at all.

Had he been dreaming?

It felt like a dream.

A very long and unpleasant dream.

He kept waking from unconsciousness, which couldn't be a very good sign.

His head also hurt.

He remembers being hit a couple of times and falling to the floor by the blows, landing directly on his head due to his tied hands. He presumed it didn't help the headache by falling unconscious - for some reason - all the time. He couldn't help but feel like some pathetic, swooning princess.

He noticed a soft surface beneath his body. He expected he would have to struggle to get up, but for some reason, no restraint had been put on him. Instead he sat calmly up and concluded what he was sitting on was a...

A bed?

His eyes traveled upwards from the soft sheets, and sure enough, a cabin a bit similar to his own met his gaze, except this one seemed to be a few inches larger and it was decorated rather elegantly, like some kind of royalty was living here. But by his memories of the night before, he knew it was anything but that. Which made him more curious as to where he was present.

Was he abducted? Where were all the men from his ship? Had they all been killed?

No, he remembered the captain from last night said they wouldn't kill innocent people. How Keith hoped he had spoken the truth. He couldn't live with himself if all those innocent men had died because of him.

What the hell did these pirates even want from him!?

Keith didn't need to strain his brain any further, when suddenly the door from across the room was opened and a tall man with an impressive mustache strode into the room, not even sparring Keith a look.

Keith raised an eyebrow while following the man's movements, walking around and tidying the room, like Keith wasn't there. He noticed some kind of clothing in the man's arms-

"Oh! You're up! Splendid!"

Keith was startled by the man's cheery reaction, and also by the accent that almost matched Keith's own.

The tall man strode towards him and gently laid the clothing he had held in his arms, on top of the bed, Keith still eyeing the man with a raised eyebrow.

The man simply looked at him again and started chuckling lightly, a sound Keith couldn't help but smile at.

"I guess you're a bit confused as to where you are, no?" the man calmly asked and Keith simply nodded his head at the man's question, even though he did have a pretty good idea as to where he was.

"Well, my boy, no worries, you're aboard the one and only, Black Lion."

The man grinned proudly, like Keith was supposed to know what the hell he was talking about. He looked more confused upon the older man.

"You don't know about The Black Lion?" The man looked at Keith with big eyes, as if he was growing two heads.

He hummed, "well I guess you earthlings* don't know that much about us. We _are_ simply myths after all, or so I've heard. How disappointing." The man stood and stroked his mustache while speaking.

Keith gave him another confused look. He honestly just felt more and more disoriented the more the man spoke.

"Oh, my apologies for rambling, my name is, Coran, by the way. And you are Keith Kogane, correct? Or should I say, sir Keith Kogane? Or simply, Master Kogane?" The man, Coran, continued and Keith quickly shook his head, not accepting any of the names that was being claimed upon him.

"Keith is perfectly fine," he told Coran, who now stood with a raised eyebrow, obviously not pleased by the simple name he was being told to call him, which held no recognition of Keith's rank or position. Keith didn't necessarily like being remembered he was royal and therefore an "important" person, just because he had been "lucky" to be born into a wealthy family.

"Keith? Well, I guess that works too. Oh yes, I almost forgot," Coran continued, suddenly becoming more professional in his stance and speaking, almost like pressing a button.

"You are to be wearing this attire, a strict order from the captain himself. I will escort you to him in a couple of minutes."

Coran then bowed and gave a small, but kind smile, and left the room to wait for Keith to change into the clothing he had brought.

Keith stayed in bed a couple more minutes, just trying to process what the hell was going on.

How had he, only a few hours earlier, been on his way to marry a guy he's met once, to suddenly being abducted by freaking _pirates_ who he had no idea what wanted from him, but who was somehow still treating him like royalty.

He heaved a sigh as he stood from the comfortable blankets to change. He admired himself in the full body length mirror, not too bad, Keith thought.

On his body was a simple white shirt with long, puffy sleeves, the collar showing a bit too much, if he had to say so himself, exposing his collarbones and barely the start of his shoulders. A black pair of jeans fitted his legs and waist perfectly, and at last a pair of dark brown boots was on his feet, reaching a few inches just below his knees. A red ribbon had also been given to him, he figured it was for his hair, but he didn't feel like tying it up. Instead he tied the ribbon into a bow and put it around his wrist.

Odd, Keith thought. How did they know red was his favorite color? He chose not to read too much into it, after all it was probably just a coincidence.

The clothes was a bit too big on him and it was slouched and definitely used, but it still seemed clean. Not exactly what he was used to, but definitely more comfortable than all the tight fitting clothes he had to wear at home.

A knock sounded from the door and Keith whirled around to see a head pop in from outside.

"You all done in here?"

Keith looked at Coran standing in the door giving him the biggest, whitest grin he's ever seen. Keith stuttered, "uh, y-yeah."

Why did he suddenly feel nervous?

"No need for worries lad, the cap'n is a very nice man, I promise 'ya." Coran said looking at him with reassuring eyes and Keith breathed a little sigh of relief, but caught his breath again when he just barely saw the glimpse of Coran's expression when he headed out the door.

Uncertainty.

Keith sucked it up and followed the taller man outside.

The light was bright in his eyes, but by the position of the sun in the sky, Keith figured it was already rather late. He followed Coran suit, up the stairs and onto the main deck. He made sure to look down as much as possible, but couldn't help but peek up a couple of times, only to get awkward eye contact with familiar faces.

The pirates from last night.

He shuddered at the hungry looks that followed him. Though he also noticed some of them didn't spare him a look, and some of them he didn't even recognize.

He was also quite confused as to how Coran could fit into this crew. He was so nice and much more polite and handsome than all these filthy bastards. Keith figured he must've been second in command or at least some other high ranking.

All these men on the deck were simply the crew. No attachment, they were just here to work.

Keith never thought it could be like that. He always thought that the crew had a somewhat tolerating relationship to each other and to others on the ship.

Maybe there were more to the story than what met the eye.

They reached a wooden staircase, leading up to what Keith presumed was the helm. He breathed in another breath, and couldn't help but feel a nervousness creeping up on him. He remembered being calm by the captain's presence last night, but what if he was different now?

Keith shook his head.

They reached the top, and he immediately caught sight of the captain standing hunched over a wooden table, with what looked like a map lying on it. Beside him stood a tall and very gorgeous woman, Keith noticed. She almost looked like some sort of goddess.

Coran calmly approached them, and whispered something in the captain's ear. He saw the man's deep frown of concentration suddenly turning to-

Excitement?

He nodded to Coran and then turned to the woman beside him, saying something and then nodding again. Both the woman and Coran left, leaving Keith and the captain...

All alone...

Keith shifted anxiously, somehow feeling more uneasy without Coran's presence. He felt like he could trust the older man.

"So, Keith Kogane?"

Keith shook in his boots where he stood, looking nervously up at the bigger man, while trying to express some kind of poker face, but obviously failing miserably by the look of amusement on the captain's face.

Nice job, Keith, he thought to himself, making a big fool of yourself in front of the greatest - very gorgeous, mind you - captain who's apparently the leader of the biggest, most famous ship ever, or something.

Keith slapped himself mentally.

The captain didn't seem faced by Keith's mental breakdown, instead he chuckled lightly and looked Keith up and down with an approving smile.

* * *

Shiro chuckled to himself, obvious of the thoughts going on inside the boy's head right now.

He couldn't help but look the boy up and down. The attire he had chosen for him suited him perfectly, like Shiro had predicted. The shirt exposed just the right amount of flesh, and the pants was also a stunning fit. Though he noticed that the red ribbon had been tied around his wrist instead of his hair.

Shiro frowned.

He paid it no mind however, when the boy suddenly chose to speak up,

"Keith! Keith is fine."

Shiro chuckled again. He had expected the cute accent, but not the hoarseness in the voice, showing that the boy maybe actually was more of a man.

It suited him.

"Keith," Shiro said, trying it on his own tongue. He didn't understand why the boy didn't want to be recognized by his position, but never mind that. He liked it anyway.

Shiro started walking towards the boy, Keith, almost like a predator nearing its prey. Keith must've felt the same by the obvious shudder running through his body. He circled Keith, not hiding his interest or his approving gaze raking up and down the lithe body, Keith obviously not too pleased by the submissive position he was forced into. Shiro stood in front of him, and caught the eyes of the smaller man.

Such beautiful eyes.

Shiro thought he recognized them. He had felt the same last night when he had stared into them, like he was doing right now.

"What do you want from me?"

Shiro was caught off guard by the bold question, coming from those lush lips he totally hadn't just been staring at.

"My father is far from the richest man alive, you won't gain more from him then I guess you already own."

Shiro was amused.

Keith stood his ground, looking the taller man in the eyes like they were equals. Shiro couldn't help his own eyes from widening. It was suddenly obvious to him that the smaller man in front of him held so much strength and so much hidden-

power.

Just behind those amethyst eyes, lied so much beautiful power.

And the boy himself didn't even know.

Shiro smiled.

He was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay so I don't know if I even need to explain this, but just in case we don't have any misunderstandings; by "earthlings" Coran actually means earthlings. I just thought it was a nice joke because we all know he calls the paladins earthlings in the show, because they're from Earth, but by earthlings in this, he means people who live on earth. Not the planet Earth, just earth. Because Coran basically lives on water. (Hahaha it was funny please laugh I need friends).  
> So that's chapter 2, sorry for the shortness of it, but don't worry, more Sheith to come in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Pidge and Hunk are introduced. Questions are answered and some are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> There will be a little bit of graphic violence and (I guess) a little bit of sexual harassment, but it's not that noticeable, I'm only warning in case you still haven't noticed the tags, that this is getting dark and violent, so if you do not like that (then I don't think it's the wisest idea to read this) then stop reading at, "Keith smirked and just for a moment, saw a glimpse of fear in the other man's eyes", and start again at "Soaring hot rage". This will be the only time I'm warning like this so this is your last chance to run xD
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT:  
> New tags has been added, make sure to read them, just in case!  
> And please note that I am not familiar with pirate terms, nicknames etc. or what the different decks/rooms on a ship are called. I am simply writing this for enjoyment, so I'm very sorry if I'm pronouncing something wrong or not using correct names for each deck/room/thing. If you have any information I could use in the story and would be good for me to know, please feel free to comment and tell me. I would love to learn more about these things. So just be aware, that I am no specialist on this subject, unfortunately, but I am doing my best at finding some "pirate terms" to use, to make it a bit more believable
> 
> So this got hella long, Idk how! I'm really trying to slow down with these chapters, but I'm literally just spitting them out (don't get used to it)... Not that it's necessarily a bad thing, but it kind of is, because I don't feel like I've done my best with this chapter... Maybe because I've read it like 50 times now - no shit - so I've read myself blind and I feel like everything is shit and sloppy and I'm so tired of reading the same thing over and over so I find this chapter quite boring but... yeah... I really hope you enjoy though, and let's see if I'll succeed in not fucking this up! Sorry for swearing so much... 0.0  
> Enjoy!

"What is it that you want from me!?"

Keith was tired of asking. Multiple times now, he had tried to get the truth out of the man, who practically just a few hours ago had kidnapped him, but try as he might, no success whatsoever. This man had an annoying tendency to dodge each question every time.

Keith continued however, convinced the man couldn't stay silent for much longer, "look, I already told you, my father is not as rich as you might think! You won't get that high a sum just for kidnapping me!"

Even though it must've sounded unfortunate out loud, of course he still knew his father would do everything in his power to get his one and only precious son back, but he also knew his father as the greedy and proud man that he was. If he could save even just a penny, he would do that... Even if his son's life was on the line.

Shiro shook his head at the stubborn boy, debating whether or not to tell him, just to shut him up. Shiro was at last about to approach the boy's question, but was quickly shut up when the younger man continued.

"Fine, if you won't tell me," Keith hesitated, "then I might as well just jump off the ship." He was furious and didn't really think about the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Shiro looked beyond surprised, but then started chuckling a bit too harshly than he had meant to, at the boy's threat.

"Well okay, go ahead then."

Shiro thought he was bluffing, and Keith knew this.

Determined, stubborn and hot headed were three of Keith's very pervasive personality traits, and at times, that definitely showed in his actions.

Shiro never thought the younger man would go through with it, but watching him with wide eyes striding proudly towards the edge, he honestly didn't know what to believe anymore.

But Keith's mind was set, and with no way to turn him back, he marched over to the edge of the ship and hoisted himself up onto the railing and suddenly-

everything went fast and nothing was clear to Keith anymore.

A pair of strong arms was around his waist tugging at him, yelling for him to get down. He turned around in the grip and looked down at the man holding him.

Shiro was looking up at him trough panicked eyes, anger visible too, and Keith felt like he should be scared of it, but...

He didn't feel fear.

He felt numb, body and mind.

But then, like the blink of an eye, Keith's eyes widened and he seemed to be aware of his surroundings. He looked around and behind himself and down at the roaring waves gnawing dangerously at the ship, then he turned to Shiro with panicked eyes almost jumping down into the bigger man's embrace.

"GET ME DOWN!"

Shiro had not missed a single expression on the smaller boy's face. It was like he had been aware of his actions the moment he stepped onto the railing and was about to jump. There had been no hesitation to trace. But just before, his eyes had been hooded, almost clouded when he had looked down at Shiro.

But now he was a mess and yelling for Shiro to get him down.

What the hell was going on?

His grip tightened around Keith's waist, slowly hoisting him down, all the while Keith was clinging to Shiro's body like a koala. Not that Shiro minded.

From the corner of his eye though, he saw a few of his crewmen scrambling about to continue their work not to get caught staring, now that the "show" was over. He knew they all had witnessed what happened just now, and he figured he might need to have a little chat with them later.

He held Keith until his feet was safely planted on the deck below them.

He then looked up at Shiro with those innocent eyes, confusion written all over his face, until both suddenly noticed how close they stood. Bodies pressed up against each other’s and faces only inches apart.

The moment was quickly over though, when Keith threw himself away from Shiro's embrace like he had been burnt, landing a push to the bigger man's broad shoulders in his escape.

Shiro let him, while grinning to himself, savoring the feeling of the smaller man's body pressed up against his own. He already kind of missed it.

Keith collected his cool, and now simply stood staring at Shiro like a madman. Shiro knew what he wanted to ask by the confused look, but it seemed like the younger boy refrained. Instead he caught Shiro off guard;

"so, you still planning on giving me the silent treatment? I honestly think you owe me some answers by now" Keith crossed his arms stubbornly. He had no idea what the hell had just happened, the first moment he was threatening Shiro that he would jump off the edge, the next he was-

actually doing it.

He shook his head; it was not the first time something like this had happened.

Shiro shook his own head lightly, amused by the boy's determination.

"I guess that is fair, but I'm afraid I can't tell you everything, you see... I am not aware myself, what exactly it is we need _from_ you. Some things you will have to figure out yourself, and as do I. It is very complicated."

Keith was not exactly satisfied with this answer, but he figured he would have to live with what he had been given.

He suddenly looked confused upon the other man again, "so it's not gold you're after? But you said-"

"why would we need gold?" Shiro interrupted, "we have plenty gold and we're pirates! If we need something, we take it." Shiro explained, matter of factly, but it was like something was missing in the way he said it. It was more like a phrase he had been practicing, not like the proud, cold hearted pirate he was supposed to portray would've proclaimed.

Again, another thought struck Keith, "but how can you? Humans are in doubt of your existence, so how can you plunder villages without knowing you won't get caught?"

Shiro chuckled, putting both hands on his hips "well mostly we plunder other ships, but when we do plunder villages, we only do it at night of course. We're not Vikings; we plunder a lot more carefully. How else do you think all these myths have occurred? People think it’s some kind of sport to try to spot pirates, while sneaking about after curfew in the dark and it does happen that some actually ends up seeing one, while others don’t, but they believe they do. From there on I guess you can figure out the rest." Shiro explained, like he thought Keith didn't know what a freaking spoon was used for.

A wink was shot towards Keith, starting a chain reaction from his throat to his puffy cheeks, of a beautiful shade of red, which Keith really did not appreciate.

He couldn't help but feel like there were more to the story than what the captain led on. Everything just seemed so confusing.

He huffed and raised his chin a bit, "although I appreciate the story time, I really don't think that all of this is a good idea. I promise you, I am of no value to you," Keith tried to much success, feeling like he just now realized what kind of a mess he had landed in.

He didn't want to be here.

He _shouldn't_ be here. He was supposed to be married in about a week with the specific purpose to create peace! This could only mean war, and that's exactly what he had been trying to stop from happening.

This was bad.

Shiro turned away from him, expression now sour, "we're done talking about this."

Keith honestly couldn't believe it. What the hell was this man's problem? He still had so many questions!

Keith raised his voice, "if you can't tell me why I'm here..." But then he hesitated. He knew he had a right to be mad, but he figured the wisest thing to do now would definitely consist of him being friendly and not cause any trouble while aboard the ship, and then he could try and find a way to get back home from there. After all, he was unaware of how much power this man in front of him actually held. Picking a fight with him would definitely be unwise. So Keith chose his finishing words carefully, "then at least tell me your name."

Shiro's head whipped towards Keith's direction, not exactly what he had been expecting to hear.

The boy had a bad habit of catching Shiro off guard.

He smiled again at Keith, this time genuinely, "Shiro," he said, but then a though struck him, deciding a little fun wouldn't hurt, "at your service, Master Kogane," he then finished with a smirk and a mocking little bow.

Keith smiled back, strained, really not appreciating this man's sarcastic humor.

"Please, you really do not have to call me that," Keith said, just barely refraining from snapping at the other man, who he knew was provoking him on purpose.

"But aren't you royalty? Isn't it my duty to serve and name you as such? Master Kogane," Shiro couldn't help himself, he had never tolerated, neither respected any of royalty, he knew through own experience that they were all the same stuck up, greedy and respect less human beings. But it may seem this time, that that wasn't the case.

He would still have a little fun though. He had been waiting years for this after all.

Keith did eventually lose it, not understanding the other man's purpose of his provocation towards him, but knowing Keith, he was letting himself provoke way too easily, and that too, had always been one of his weaknesses.

"Look, just call me, Keith! I do not wish be recognized as royalty okay? Don't treat me differently and do not do me any favors!" Keith said looking the older man in the eye.

Shiro's smirk widened, "If you say so, _Keith_."

* * *

"This'll be your room!"

A loud bang suddenly rang inside of the sleeping quarter by the force of the door being opened. A huge room was in front of him, filled with hammocks, hanging just like bunk beds.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Keith thought.

"What's the matter, can't handle a little dirt?" Shiro asked with a grin, looking down at the younger man, noticing the slight disgusted expression.

Keith looked up at the older man with a scowl that could kill, but Shiro beat him to saying anything, "you know you could just come sleep with me in my quarter, it's much more comfortable and clean... and cozy." Shiro winked at the now very blushing Keith.

"I'm fine! I can handle it!" Keith exclaimed, probably trying to convince himself more than Shiro. He had not been used to such dirty circumstances, even though he remembers rolling around in mud from his childhood like any other kid, and although he had never been downright disgusted by dirt and dirty things, he had to admit... This place was gross...

But he refused to give in to Shiro, he knew what the man was playing at, but two could play at this game.

Simply the thought of sleeping beside the handsome man in a big, warm, comfy bed made his entire body shudder, not admitting to himself of course, that it was the pleasant kind...

He walked further into the room, choosing the hammock closest to the door. Luckily it wasn't occupied by blankets, so he figured it was free. Keith turned towards Shiro now with a disgusted look on his face as a thought struck him, not caring if he was showing disgust towards Shiro's crewmen by his next question,

"Shiro, do-" without realizing the name had slipped between his lips, a quick remark and a stern look from Shiro came, "that is, captain to you, cabin boy!"

Keith's jaw almost hit the floor by the rude command. He was close at retorting something back at Shiro, but he barely refrained, knowing that he had basically asked for this himself.

He could do this, Keith bit his tongue, trying not to glare too hard at the annoyingly handsome, now smirking man before him, "my apologies, _captain_ ," he couldn't help but spit out mockingly, tagging along with Shiro's little game. The captain really knew where to hit and Keith seriously needed to practice his self control.

"Just remember you brought this on yourself! You said you did not wish to be treated as royalty, and your wish is my command... Well, not anymore, that is," Keith almost rolled his eyes at him, when Shiro continued, "tell you what, I'll give you your first working task as a, well, sort of cabin boy, and I promise to answer all your questions."

Keith's eyes widened, confused by the sudden change of mind, instead he chose to retort with a small glare at Shiro; "I thought I told you not to do me any favors."

Shiro grinned, "I know, but you're not exactly the one to give the orders, now are you? And besides, who says I'm doing you any favors..?"

Keith huffed, but stood thinking about the "offer", he knew he would eventually be working like everyone else on the ship at some point, so why not get something out of it?

"Fine," Keith said, trying not to sound too excited about soon having some of his questions, hopefully answered this time.

He suddenly remembered the question he was about to ask a few minutes ago, and chose to let it slip this time, "but do you really think it's a good idea that I sleep in the same room as those..." Keith then hesitated, not knowing if it would be offending to Shiro or not, "filthy bastards," he finished.

It apparently had the opposite effect, because suddenly, a laugh erupted from Shiro, shocking Keith a bit, but making him weak in the knees in the process.

"Don't worry, I have warned them not to touch you, and these specific hammocks around you are used by my three, very loyal crewmen... well, and crew woman, so don't worry, at least they're tolerable."

Keith couldn't help the warm feeling heating up inside of him when Shiro said, that he had warned the men not to touch him. He figured he should've felt offended by being overprotected, like some delicate princess, but he felt like Shiro somehow cared for his safety.

Wait, what?

What was he thinking; of course Shiro didn't care about his safety or him at all... He's only here to... Do whatever he's told, he guessed. And to gain the pirates something that apparently no one knew anything about...

Because that's what they all are.

Pirates.

And now he was being treated like one too.

* * *

Keith was looking a bit around inside the large room; nothing particularly interesting caught his eye, except for a few books he would need to remember to check out later.

Suddenly the door to the room was opened, and he felt nervousness grow inside him, by the thought of one of the pirates noticing him. Instead he saw three people, who looked somewhat normal, and who actually looked a lot like his own age. He chose to approach them carefully, when one of them caught sight of him.

"Hey! Aren't you that royal dude* we just kidnapped, Keef Kokenya, or something?" A slapping noise suddenly followed the comment, the smaller girl having slapped the tall, dark skinned boy who had just spoken, behind the head.

"Dude, you can't just say things like that," the big guy next to them said, looking horrified at his friend, who was now rubbing his head. Keith looked a bit confused at them, but chose to answer the tall boy's question none the less, "um, yes, my name is Keith Kogane, but please just call me Keith. I am not to be treated as royalty aboard the ship."

All three teens looked with wide eyes upon Keith, and he couldn't help but blush of embarrassment by the unwanted stares.

Had he said something wrong?

"Dude, your accent is wicked!" The tall boy who had spoken first moments ago, suddenly proclaimed. Keith quickly found out that this boy didn't have any filter whatsoever, and raised an eyebrow, but soon couldn't help the small smile from showing on his face by the compliment, when suddenly the smaller girl in the room spoke,

"why the hell do you not want to be treated as royalty? You're on a pirate ship! You're gonna be treated like some scallywag if you're not careful! There is no respect for each other whatsoever aboard this ship, except for the captain. Well, maybe not in those pirates' case," the girl pointed over her shoulder towards the door, talking about the crew of pirates just outside on the deck, "that's more like fear," she giggled.

Keith found this quite amusing and couldn't help but smile a bit, he truly felt glad to finally talk with some nice people for a change. Not that Shiro wasn't nice...

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that, I'm Pidge by the way, the big guy over there is Hunk, and this tall picaroon is Lance," the girl then introduced with a grin, the guy named Lance, seemed very offended by the nickname, by the look he gave the girl, Pidge, and the dramatic hand to chest move. Keith had no knowledge whatsoever of pirate terms, or at least that's what he assumed it was. He also noticed these three didn't sound like the rest of the crew, maybe because they were only teenagers as well, or simply because they came from some other place, Keith didn't know about.

"How old are you?" The big guy, Hunk suddenly asked him kindly. He was already quite fond of Hunk, his kind eyes and warm smile made Keith want to tell him his every little secret.

"I'm 18 years old," Keith replied, "what about you?" He asked among them.

"I'm also 18, same with Hunk," Lance answered, excitement now showing in his expression, Keith couldn't help but feel giddy by knowing someone his own age was aboard the ship. Maybe this wouldn't turn out that bad after all.

Lance cut Pidge off before she could answer the question herself, "oh yeah, and the rapscallion here is only 16," Lance's voice mimicking the voice of a kid's to tease Pidge even though she was only two years younger, but Keith had to admit, she was quite small for her age.

Pidge glared at Lance, and Keith swore he saw a raging fire in them for a second. If Keith was Lance, he would seriously be afraid of being murdered, but he figured Lance knew what he was doing, they must have known each other for a while after all.

They all talked for a long while, having completely forgotten the time. Keith was comfortable in their presence, and all though he knew he was supposed to try to find a way to get back home, he couldn't help but enjoy these three's company, and just forget about everything for a little while.

* * *

"So you found anything interesting?" Allura sat across from Shiro by the wooden table, with a tray of food, giving him a sly smile.

He knew that look.

"Don't even think about it, Allura. You know this is pure business."

Allura kept smirking though, "I know, I know. But he is kind of cute isn't he?"

She knew exactly where to hit. Shiro started blushing like mad, knowing she had caught all his longing gazes towards the new "cabin boy" aboard the ship.

Allura laughed out loud, making some of the crewmen stop their chewing and look confusingly up from their food.

Laughter was a rare sound among the crew, but Allura changed that. She always seemed cheery, she was like the ball of joy that could light up an entire room. It was a pleasant change. But don't get her wrong though, if you mess with her, you are no more than a walking corpse to her.

Coran was likewise, he too always seemed cheery. They had both grown on him over the years. Shiro had also noticed how fast Keith had gotten used to Coran's presence, like it was comforting to him. Shiro could definitely relate to that.

He thought of his other crewmen, well the three of which he could actually tolerate. Tolerate was too harsh of a word, actually he really cared for these three. He had picked them up when they had nowhere to go, and they had been loyal to him ever since.

Speaking of which, Shiro had sent all three down to the sleeping quarters earlier to try to talk with Keith. He didn't demand for them to become friends, but he almost knew Keith wasn't the type to approach other people, so he figured he would just push them a bit towards each other, no harm done. He had not told them, however, who they would be talking with, just that it was "the new cabin boy", just in case they wouldn’t make fools of themselves in front of the young man by acknowledging he is of royalty, and therefore also start treating him differently.

But alas, he knew his effort would be of waste. He knew they would recognize him immediately; Shiro hadn’t overheard the rumors that had been spread about Keith already the first day he had arrived. He knew the three teens specifically, had thought Keith was a bit... odd. Like there was something off about him.

Lance having proclaimed that "mullets" was totally last century, which it... Totally wasn't, but Lance being Lance, Shiro had laughed anyway. Hunk just thought he looked like a loner, but he also said - like the nice person Hunk is - that he would love to try to make friends with the younger man. But then there was Pidge. She's always been the smart one, and she, of course agreed with Hunk, but she defined Keith in a way that Shiro had to agree with her. There was just something mysterious and, oh so intriguing about the young man.

But by the looks of it, to Shiro's relief, they had apparently hit it off quite well. They were currently all four sitting on the deck, eating and talking with each other. Keith seemed a bit more reserved, but a few words did slip every now and then.

Nonetheless he had always known, deep inside, that he could count on his friends, by not treating Keith differently, just because he's royal...

For that to happen, it would be of other reasons...

But he was glad seeing that Keith had someone to talk with when Shiro wasn't around. It was important for Keith to have someone, now that he would be aboard for a while. Shiro chuckled a bit to himself while looking down at the four teens, one specifically, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted once again; "so? Did you actually find anything on him? Please tell me he's the one we've been looking for." Allura looked at Shiro with a tired frown.

"I don't know. But I have a strong feeling he is. There is this like, strong aura around him, you know. His eyes show so much power..." Shiro hesitated, "but something weird happened today. He kept asking me about what it is we want from him, which I totally understand, but alas, you know I couldn't answer that, so I dismissed him multiple times. Then he threatened me by jumping off the ship if I refused to tell him, but I thought he was bluffing out of desperation, but..." Allura raised an eyebrow at that and an amused expression showed on her gorgeous face.

"He was actually about to do it. Like his life didn't matter to him at all. So I ran to him to try to get him down, and when he looked at me, his eyes were all clouded, like... Like he wasn't present at all, but then like the blink of an eye, he was back to normal and screaming at me to get him down." Shiro explained in a hushed voice, in case some of the crewmen were listening.

Allura looked intrigued throughout the whole story, "Shiro... This is incredible!"

He raised an eyebrow at her excitement, "come again?"

Allura raised an eyebrow back at Shiro, sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed, "can't you see it? He has to be the one we've been looking for, signs like these aren't something you come across every day, Shiro!" She grinned, "just don't worry about it, okay? I have everything under control."

* * *

A couple of days later, Keith found himself on his hands and knees on the dirty wooden floor of the deck.

He had been scrubbing the deck floor for about an hour now, and water was splashing around him, up and down his arms and on his pants, his hair probably having gotten wet in the process as well. At least he had been given a piece of cloth to tie around his waist and neck, to not get him completely soaked. His arms and knees were sore beyond anything he's ever felt. Even though he had always been quite efficient at home, if he had to say so himself, so it's not like he wasn't used to chores or used to soreness in his body. He'd gotten trained in sword fighting since he was about 6 years old, then a few later, he chose to learn hand to hand combat all by himself. But the chores back at home had never been this rough.

He was deep in thought when suddenly a pair of big, dirty boots stood in front of him on his newly cleaned floor. He looked up, the person blocking for the sun, so said person's face was clear to Keith.

He gulped.

It was the pirate from that first night, the one who had almost swallowed Keith's face with his eyes. He was leering down at Keith with that ugly, smirking face. Keith glared at him, "what do you want?" he snarled like some kitten trying to play the big bad tiger.

He glanced up towards the helm to where he hoped to get eye contact with Shiro, but of course the man stood by the ship's wheel unknown to what was going on behind his back.

The dirty pirate noticed Keith's glance up at the helm and chuckled, "he won't be here to save you this time, princess."

Keith glared harder at him by the nickname, like he truly was nothing else but a damsel in distress. Keith stood, and soon realized how much bigger the man was, but Keith kept glaring, not backing down from a challenge.

"I'll show you who’s the princess," Keith smirked and just for a moment, saw a glimpse of fear in the other man's eyes.

Faster than anyone could've reacted, a punch was landed to the bigger man's face, almost knocking over, but the force not being quite enough. By the looks of it, Keith figured he actually may have underestimated the guy. Before Keith could react this time, one of his arms was being pulled behind his back and a small yelp escaped Keith's lips by the unexpected pain.

"Guess yer quite the fighter, ain't 'ya?" The pirate spat in Keith's ear, taking advantage of the smaller man's vulnerable position and pushes his lower body against Keith's behind,

and suddenly everything is blurry to Keith.

The next thing he knows, he has wrestled free from the tight grip on his arm and was now sitting on top of the bigger pirate, landing punch after punch, blood everywhere on the man's face and Keith's knuckles. Nothing was holding him back, all he could feel, was rage.

Soaring hot rage.

Suddenly someone was calling his name and strong hands and arms were all over him.

And then he felt numb, body and mind.

Shiro had come running from the helm, having heard the yells from the on looking pirates on deck, and as he had looked down from his position on the helm, he did not expect anything serious, maybe a few of the crewmen gambling or maybe some of them fighting for fun like usual, but he quickly came to realize, that he actually recognized the boy sitting atop one of the bigger pirates, punching him in the face like a maniac.

Shiro's blood ran cold, he ran towards the two men while yelling the young man's name, but to Shiro's surprise, he didn't react.

He caught a glimpse of Keith's expression, and almost stopped in his tracks.

He was furious, no doubt about that...

Eyes lost in anger. And something else.

He grabbed at Keith's arms and body, and not long after, he stopped his punches and leaned towards Shiro's embrace. He was breathing hard and uneven and Shiro could feel his soaring hot body temperature, almost burning himself on Keith.

Some of the pirates, who had been watching the fight, helped the downed pirate up onto his feet. The pirate's face was completely swollen and red with blood, but his eyes showed no hesitation of striking fear.

"Stay the hell away from me, demon!!" The pirate exclaimed hoarsely and as loud as he could with all the blood dripping from his mouth, towards Keith who was slumped in Shiro's arms.

What the hell..?

Keith was no longer on his own feet, all his weight being carried by Shiro. He barely managed to grab at the older man's shirt, making him lean further down towards him. Nothing could've prepared Shiro for the boy's next words to be whispered desperately in his ear.

"Save... Me."

* * *

It was not like Keith at all to show weakness. It was more than unnerving for Shiro to hear those words coming the from the proud and strong boy.

The words Keith had whispered in his ear had made him completely silent. He had no idea what Keith meant by what he had said...

Shiro guessed he wasn't asking for help about him and the pirate's fight earlier. Shiro had no idea what occurred before the incident, and what possibly could've triggered Keith's violent reaction, but whatever it was, Shiro had a feeling that the younger man was in his every right to do what he did. If he knew the man Keith had beaten up, well, including the rest of his crew, then he knew it was all just a game to the pirates. Shiro thought it would've been harmless, but seeing as this one approached Keith - he figured it was him who made the move, and not Keith - then there might have been more to it.

But Shiro wasn't concerned if the man would touch Keith again. He knew he wouldn't; he was scared shitless of the kid now.

Good, Shiro thought.

He didn't know why, but he was glad if less and less of the pirates showed interest in Keith.

His mind suddenly went to his and Allura's talk the other night. He guesses he would have to talk to her again about the new incident, hoping she could calm him down, or at least tell him why Keith was acting this way. Shiro's train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted,

"cap'n! He's awake!"

Shiro followed Coran down to his crew's sleeping quarter, where Keith was currently resting after having fallen unconscious. He felt like this wasn't the first time for Keith.

He was lying on the same hammock he had chosen a few days ago, with a damp rag resting on his forehead. His eyes were open, but still a bit clouded.

Pidge was sitting beside Keith on one of the wooden stools, she was good at medicine and taking care of the sick aboard, so she was kind of their doctor. But never be fooled by her size or cute face, she will cut you in a heartbeat if you mess with her.

Lance and Hunk was also in the room, for moral support, Shiro figured. He was glad they were all there to support Keith. He had been afraid they might've been scared of Keith after what happened, but it didn't seem like that was the case.

"Shiro," a hoarse sound came from the boy lying in the hammock, Pidge, Lance and Hunk sparing each other small confused looks by Keith's use of name for Shiro. They all had Shiro's permission to call him whatever they'd like, but they usually just called him, captain. It had grown on them, they said.

Shiro approached Keith carefully, not caring about the usage of name, kneeling down to the boy. Keith looked at Shiro, and then around the room, "what happened?"

Shiro had been prepared for the question to come...

The three teens on the other hand, just seemed even more confused.

"You and one of the other pirates were fighting, and you ended up hurting him rather badly." Shiro explained in a quiet voice. Keith's eyes narrowed, "do you remember, Keith?" Shiro continued.

He looked back at the older man, "I remember he approached me. He was provoking me and I couldn't take it anymore, so I just wanted to stand up for myself and make him back off, but he was faster and... He grabbed me..." Keith halted, looking away again, "I don't remember much from there."

Shiro tried not to think too much about the "he grabbed me" part, anger starting to boil within him. He really hoped the man, who had done this to Keith, was in a lot of pain right now.

Suddenly another voice spoke up, "whoa wait, you seriously can't remember beating the shit outta that dude!?" Lance sat beside Hunk on one of the hammocks, eyes wide.

Keith simply shook his, no.

"Well, I remember when Shiro came and pulled me away, and that's it," Keith finished.

They all looked a bit worriedly at each other, except Shiro, his eyes were glued to Keith's weary face.

Pidge saw Shiro's concerned expression, "don't worry Shiro. He'll be fine in a few hours," she reassured him, using his first name on purpose, making it a little more personal. Shiro smiled at her, when suddenly she got up from the stool, "well, I guess I'll just go check on Jack, you know, the dude you beat up," Pidge said in Keith's direction, trying to lighten the mood, and luckily it brought a little smile to Keith's lips.

Hunk and Lance on that matter didn't seem to get Pidge's message...

"You two, come with me, I need your help," Pidge said, glaring at them and suddenly they were hurriedly making their way towards the smaller girl. Pidge then smiled towards Shiro and left the room, with the two confused puppies in her heels.

Shiro made sure to smile appreciatively back at her before her leave. He turned back towards Keith, who now tried sitting up. Shiro hurried to his aid, "you really think it's good for you to be sitting up already?"

Keith simply chuckled a bit at Shiro's concern, making Shiro's heart flutter by the sound, "look, I'm fine. I'm just so tired of falling unconscious all the time, I feel like some swooning princess," Keith heaved a sighed.

Shiro laughed at the comment, "well maybe you are," and was earned a punch to his upper arm.

It was weird, the silence was comfortable, and they were acting like they were old childhood friends or something, by the calm feeling of just being in each other’s presence. Was that normal?

Shiro thought he had to approach the problem at some point, and it might as well be now, "Keith, you said something to me right before you fell unconscious." Keith seemed a little more awake now, giving Shiro his full attention.

Shiro got lost a bit again by looking into the younger man's eyes, but quickly shook his head by Keith's confused expression.

"You grabbed be and pulled me further down, and then you whispered, save me."

Keith expression turned concerned, a deep frown on his pretty face. Everything had seemed so surreal the past few days ever since he had been abducted.

Everything was just like a dream.

And he really wanted to wake now.

* * *

"Well, the floor is scrubbed and my whole body is screaming, I think it's finally time for you to run your mouth, _captain_ " Keith strode onto the helm like he owned it, stepping towards the captain who stood by the ship's wheel. Coran was officially the helmsman aboard, but Shiro had gotten used to the feeling of the wheel in his hands, so he was usually the one who took over.

Shiro turned towards the cocky boy, raising an eyebrow at the sudden confidence and the lack of respect. He chose to ignore it though; Keith knew what he was playing at.

He looked the boy up and down, taking in the somehow still perfect image, but looking closer at the boy's face and posture, exhaustion was definitely on display. Shiro crossed his arms and leaned against the wheel, "hit me," he said, preparing for the shitstorm of questions he was about to receive.

Keith didn't seem faced by the tired sigh that slipped from Shiro though, "I want to know if the crew from the ship I was on previously is unharmed."

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said that night, we don't kill innocent people. I believe they're still on their way towards Altea."

Keith nodded; satisfied with the answer he received this time. It was silent a few minutes again, Keith carefully choosing his next question.

"What do you do when my father finds out that I'm missing? Or my..." Keith had a hard time saying the words out loud for some reason, "or my future husband? They will definitely send out fleets or something to find me!"

Shiro's eyebrows suddenly reached his hairline, he was still stuck at the "my future husband" part.

"Excuse me, your future husband? What- were you supposed to be married off or something?" Shiro frowned, a weird ache blooming in his chest.

Keith looked down at the ground, but then up again to lock eyes with Shiro.

"Yes, I was. I was to marry the government of Altea's son, Lotor. It was like a... Declaration of peace, of sorts," Keith shrugged like it was nothing.

Shiro almost shuddered; he was familiar with that name, having come across the unpleasant man a few times himself, though he chose not to speak up about it.

He couldn't help but feel relieved that Keith was here with him instead...

Wait what?

Relieved? What the hell was he thinking? Becoming angry about another’s soon to be husband? Had he lost his mind, Shiro slapped himself mentally.

"Shiro?"

He woke with a surprise from his thoughts by the beautiful sound of his name, to see Keith looking concernedly at him.

Why did he look concerned?

But it was over faster than Shiro could blink, "I asked you a question," Keith said, frowning at the taller man.

"Don't worry about that, pretty boy," Shiro then said, quickly building up the facade again, "they don't know where we are, the ocean is a pretty big place after all, it'll take some time to find us. And besides, your ship won't reach Altea before a week or so." Shiro assured the younger man, returning to the ship's wheel, feeling much more at ease by the touch of the wheel between his fingers.

Keith was boiling. How the hell could Shiro be so damn calm!?

He took a breath and counted to ten, like his father had learned him when he was a kid. He has always had a big temperament, so his dad tried to find a way for him to calm down and not hit the nearest object... or person. They had both learned that the hard way...

He chose to step away from the captain to look down at the deck below them.

He had so many questions... Where to start? Then it hit Keith,

"how come your crew is so-" he stopped, struggling to find the right word to describe the pirates without sounding too rude, which seemed to be quite the challenge.

"Unpleasant?" Shiro finished for him, chuckling a bit to himself by Keith's little hum of approval.

"Well," Shiro stepped away from the wheel, "all these people, are people I've picked up from across the world, because they had nowhere to go, like Lance, Hunk and Pidge, you know. They begged and pleaded me for them to come along, by swearing their loyalty to me."

Keith looked at the captain with wide eyes. He knew there was something he wasn't telling him. He tried looking at the other man with the expression of "continue", and Shiro seemed to understand. Suddenly an uncomfortable and sour look overtook his handsome features.

"They were all lost, because they have all done... Bad things, Keith. Worse things than you can imagine."

Keith looked a bit confused upon Shiro, until it clicked.

They were criminals?

"There are cold blooded murderers among these men. Rapists. You name it... I took them in, not because I felt sympathy for them, but because we're all humans, Keith. We have all sinned. Why should I treat them differently and let them to die in the cold, just because they acted out on the sins that we probably all have committed in our minds?" Shiro sighed.

"I'm not trying to justify their actions, what they have done is wrong, but I do not treat them like criminals. I treat them like my workers. My crew. Like people. They're loyal to me, and I gave them a new start at life."

Something within Keith's being was aching. He could not tear his eyes away from the stunning man that stood beside him.

"And at least they can't do any harm to other people while aboard the ship."

Keith couldn't speak, he tried saying something, but nothing left his now parted lips. Shiro looked back at the smaller man and their eyes suddenly locked.

No one could explain what happened.

Two hearts suddenly each skipped a beat; they pounded intact, nearly raising a mile per second in their chests. Eyes were shining. Lips were parted. An urge, no, a need was searing through bodies. It was unexplainable, and not like anything either of them had felt before. Time seemed to stop.

It was beautiful.

But only for a moment.

Eyes were unlocked and heart beatings tried calming down, but simply, by the smallest touch of fingers upon the railing in front of them, it was hard to stop the raging pounding.

Both stood looking in the other direction, blush high on their faces, but disappointment too was clear in both their eyes.

Fingers still seeking each other’s touch, just for a moment, they allowed themselves to savor the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I know that the word "dude" wasn't invented at that time, but I just couldn't think of any other word for them to use. Dude is just such a nice word, and I honestly cannot imagine Lance - or Hunk or Pidge for that matter - NOT saying that... So bare with me... A few modern things will, with guarantee sneak their way into the story somehow, so I'm sorry in advance! Guilty as charged!  
> And if you don't know what the pirate terms that I used in this chapter means (noob... jk I spent legit 45 minutes finding these terms on the internet...) then here they are:  
> Picaroon = A scoundrel.  
> Rapscallion = A mischievous person (suits Pidge pretty well, tbh)  
> Scallywag = A villainous (or mischievous) person, someone who can't be trusted.  
> Next chapter will be a little more disturbing, we'll hear more about Lance, Pidge and Hunk's backgrounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed, Lotor makes his appearance, the plot is forming, more questions are asked etc.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but I think I’m back on track! (let’s see for how long lmao)  
> I literally wrote this just last night, so today I tried my best to edit it before throwing it all in your faces. I’m becoming a bit more excited about this again, I came up with so many ideas yesterday while writing (wow ikr), but ugh still so many loose ends and nothing is worse than loose ends and I have to tie them together before continuing further!, so maybe don’t expect the next chapter up too soon, but I promise I will do my best, thank you so, so much for your patience!! I know as a reader myself the loooong waits for chapter updates are literally the worst! Maybe actually worse than loose ends... So I’ll do my best, I promise!! <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!  
> Feedback is very much appreciated, it keeps me motivated!

Keith’s thoughts had been running wild for the past few hours. He’d been talking with his newly made friends, and one question in particular had been nagging him for the same amount of time. He already felt like he could trust these three just after the few hours they’ve been getting to know each other, and so he trusted they wouldn’t dismiss him by asking.

“How did you guys end up aboard on The Black Lion?"  
  
Silence overtook the room for longer than Keith felt comfortable with. He didn't realize how it impacted so personally on the three teens before him, until the words had already slipped.  
  
Regret and guilt started building up inside him, and the silence felt too heavy on his shoulders. He didn’t want to make them talk about something that made them uncomfortable, but just as he decided to speak up about it, Pidge had already cut his words off,  
  
"well, we might as well have a heart to heart, seems like you'll be staying for quite some time anyway," Pidge said, after having shared some glances with the two boys on each side of her, she smiled reassuringly at Keith and Keith tried to hide his sigh of relief by her words.  
  
Pidge took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts, "long story short, I'm looking for my brother and my father that went missing about 3 years ago. They were shipped off for some kind of mission to a faraway place called Kerberos, but they, nor the ship never returned. They were gone. Without a trace,” Pidge said not stuttering once.  
  
She looked down at her feet hanging off the ground, swinging them a bit back and forth from her seat on the hammock. Some might’ve found it endearing, but Keith already knew better than to comment on it. She took another breath, this time her voice wavered slightly, “suddenly one night back home I saw Shiro, and I recognized him from the stories I've been told by my brother and father you see, Shiro was with them the night they disappeared. They all knew each other and my brother especially. They were great friends." Pidge halted,  
  
"Shiro says he doesn't remember much from that night, he has told me everything he knows and I believe his words, but I knew what I had to do the moment I came across him. So I chose to leave with Shiro to find my family, and he’s been as supportive as he can be ever since... That’s already two years ago."  
  
Keith smiled sympathetically at her, figuring she hadn't come any further at finding her family by the sound of it and the abrupt halt of the story.  
  
"I had nowhere to go," Lance suddenly spoke, Pidge sending him a thankful look from the corner of her eye. Lance’s cheery expression was gone, but warm eyes remained and settled on Keith’s own, "my family was killed 3 years ago, same time I arrived on board. Shiro was like an angel descended from the heavens at the time, and he’s been supportive ever since." Lance smiled sadly at nothing in particular, but a genuine expression was somehow still present in his features. Keith truly admired him for that. Hunk's large hand found its way onto Lance's shoulder with a squeeze. Keith couldn’t help but observe them; they looked close and like they truly cared for each other. Not to mention they probably already knew each other's stories like the back of their hands.  
  
Hunk then spoke up, filling out the heavy silence that had overcome them, “my family was abusive. My dad cheated on my mom on several occasions, and he started being abusive towards her when she found out and wanted a divorce. She then began to drink- a lot. And then when I got older my dad started being abusive towards me too, my mother never doing anything to stop it... So one night I saw Shiro aboard this _huge_ ship, and I knew it was the perfect opportunity to just... Get away. Get away from everything. Now I've been here about 3 years as well, I think."  
  
Keith could see the boy's eyes were blurry and unfocused, but not like he was about to cry. His voice didn't even waver throughout the story. It’s like it was all practiced, or told so many times it simply had become nothing but a tail...  
  
Keith had to admit he admired all three of them. They had all been through hell, but here they were, sharing their stories to an almost complete stranger, but without even showing signs of weakness or regret, and not letting their pasts get them down.  
  
They sat a while in what felt like a somewhat comfortable silence, when Keith decided to show them the same trust they had showed in him, "I lost my mom when I was 8. Pneumonia... But I do not remember her... I've always known while growing up that great things were expected from me, but... Well, it's hard to live up to such big expectations. So I was supposed to be married off to a guy, whom I've met once... When I was like, 12 or something," the others chuckled and Keith smiled, already feeling the heavy mood becoming a bit lighter, "but fate apparently has other plans for me, and here I am... though I can't say I've had as hard a time as you guys," Keith said with a sad, but still genuine voice.  
  
The other teens simply smiled back, like it was nothing.  
  
“Thank you for being so honest with me. I never thought I would actually make any friends aboard this ship," Keith chuckled, always a rare sound coming from him, but the other three teens joined him, just as appreciative.  
  
They talked for hours more each and every day ever since, before they all knew it, hours had turned into days, days into weeks...  
  
Weeks into a month...  
  
Everything was quiet.

 

* * *

 

Keith had no track of time whatsoever. Being on the sea entirely cuts you off from the real world, and only having track on day and night with help from the sun makes you tired of counting in the long run. Eventually he did manage to discover that already a whole month had passed him by, and he felt like everything had happened within the blink of an eye.  
  
Nothing unusual had been going on really, everything was quiet and no one had dared bothering him.  
  
Everything was too fine.  
  
He didn’t like it. But he didn’t dare speak a word to Shiro about it, knowing he would definitely be judged or get a lecture from the older man, and Keith was afraid he then might finally lose his patience and throw the captain overboard himself.  
  
Keith felt like Shiro had been pushing him away lately. Ever since the whole incident with Keith beating up that pirate, everything had been different. He didn’t know how to describe it, but he knew that something was happening, something was being planned, and he had no right to ask for further details.  
  
And it was eating him up inside...  
  
Not knowing anything other than their plans must involve him somehow and he has absolutely no say in it! It annoys him more than it scares him.  
  
He tried once or twice talking with the other teens about it, but they had all looked slightly uncomfortable and claimed to not know anything. He believed when they said they didn’t know the further details of what was to happen, but he was sure that they knew _something_.  
  
“Keith, get your lazy lump up here”, Keith was awoken from his daily daydreaming and looked up towards the voice calling for him from the helm. He was getting used to the different name callings from Shiro. He usually called him Keith though, and Keith had along the way gotten used to calling Shiro, Captain, only slipping up when the conversations got too personal, not that any of them minded and Shiro never corrected him or commented on it.  
  
Keith put the mop down into the bucket filled with water, before stepping towards the man calling for him. Keith was confused as to why his hands always got sweaty when he was near Shiro. His heartbeat would even start beating at an unnatural fast pace when they would be standing a bit too close for comfort.  
  
Maybe it’s just all this salt water in the air, Keith excused.  
  
Now before him stood Shiro, the captain, Allura, the sailing master and Coran the quarter master... Along with the many other titles they must have. These three people seemed to have a lot going on, and if Keith didn’t know better, he would say they were very few people to maintain such a big ship and crew. But the only knowledge Keith had about such things, was from the few tails he had been told as bedtime stories by his mother.  
  
“You wanted to speak with me, captain?”

He knew his accent made his way with words a lot more delicate than what all these pirates must be used to, so he didn’t blame them every time a giggle or a smile would slip from one of them. Actually he kind of enjoyed the small reactions he got from Allura and Coran especially. Keith had definitely taken a liking to the two people over time, and he felt like the feelings were mutual.  
  
“Yes Keith, no need for such formality, just step closer and take a look at this,” Shiro said in a stoic voice, but humor was visible in his otherwise well practiced stern look. Keith couldn’t help the small blush of embarrassment forming on his cheeks by being called out on his politeness towards the _pirates_. He stepped closer towards the big wooden table that the three pirates had been surrounding and very engulfed in ever since Keith‘s arrival one month ago.  
  
What looked like an old map almost same size as the table was stretched out onto the wooden surface before him. His eyes traced every corner, every line and afterwards looked towards Shiro again, who somehow was standing even closer than before. He then spoke up not looking at Keith, his eyes trained on the map only, “do you recognize this?”  
  
Keith stared at the map in front of him, imprinting every crease, every line. Something about it was familiar to him though. It was like trying to remember a dream, something that was embed in the back of your mind, but impossible to recognize.  
  
Before Keith could think any further and answer Shiro's awaiting question, a yell was heard from across the ship  
  
“Ship ahoy!”  
  
Suddenly Shiro, Allura and Coran were each hurrying around on the helm, Shiro shouting commandos about being prepared in case the other ship decided to attack, but it was like everything became deaf to Keith. His eyes were glued to the ship in the distance trying to identify it, but then his blood ran cold,  
  
“It’s the Alteans, cap’n!”  
  
Keith was stuck in place, simply staring at the ship coming closer and closer.  
  
Of course they had found them. It was only a matter of time. But why didn’t Keith feel relief? His opportunity to escape was finally here! Yet his whole body was tingling with nerves, just by the thought of going back to Altea with Lotor. He didn’t even know the guy, so why was he fretting the thought.  
  
He was suddenly shaken violently and two gray orbs were boring into his own amethyst ones.  
  
“-eith? Keith! We have to get you somewhere safe!”  
  
Keith couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at Shiro’s troubled expression, a big crease forming between the older man’s eyebrows.  
  
“I can fight,” was all Keith managed to blurt out before he was dragged down the steps and then more steps until suddenly he stood inside the captain’s quarters once again, just like the day he had arrived. Keith finally seemed to be able to grasp reality and roughly turned around in Shiro’s grip on his forearm to stare the captain down.  
  
“Shiro, I can fight!”  
  
But Shiro didn’t hear him; he kept dragging him around like some sort of rag doll that needed protection and Keith was sick of this. He was sick of feeling useless and weak!  
  
But before he could finally explode on Shiro, an actual explosion happened outside on deck, luckily not doing too much damage as it seemed.  
  
They were under attack.  
  
Again...  
  
Shiro was about to storm out, but Keith was faster this time, “Shiro, let me help!” he yelled and grabbed Shiro’s arm, but the other man simply turned around and wrenched his arm away, possibly with a bit more force than necessary, but Keith stood his ground.  
  
“How do I know you won’t run off with your prince in shining amour when he arrives?” Shiro stared deadly serious into Keith’s eyes, and the younger man saw red by the words the captain had spoken so calmly.  
  
“How dare you?” Keith had no idea what else to say. He had no reason whatsoever as to _not_ just run away at every given chance, so why wouldn’t he? How would he explain that to Shiro and make him believe that Keith wouldn’t run away, when he didn’t even have a reason as to why he wanted to stay with Shiro?  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Another bang was heard outside, but this time it seemed that The Black Lion was the one attacking, Coran obviously having taken charge after Shiro’s short absence.  
  
Keith knew Shiro had to be out there at a moment like this, so he needed to convince Shiro here and now, “let me fight, Shiro. You know I have nowhere else to go, and it doesn’t matter if I’m here or with _him_... I’m imprisoned either way...”  
  
Shiro’s big frown became softer and his eyes was digging deep into Keith’s own. A billion thoughts ran through the elder’s head after having heard Keith’s harsh, but very true words. He wanted to say so many things and to disagree and discuss, but there was no time. Instead he did what no captain should ever do; show his fear,  
  
“Keith, he will _take_ you if he gets the chance! That is the only reason they’re here. If you’re out there, he will have an easy chance on getting to you, you hear me? There’s no way you’re going out there, it’s too risky!”  
  
Shiro stormed out of his quarters leaving no room for Keith’s disapproving arguments against him. Before banging the door shut, he yelled towards Keith, “stay in here, that’s an order,” followed by a bang and the sound of a key locking the door shut. Keith stood in the middle of the room, feeling some sort of déjà vu. He couldn’t believe this was happening all over again...  
  
History seemed to repeat itself.

 

* * *

 

Not a minute ticked by without Keith feeling more and more restless. He was pacing the room, by now surely having marked a big line across the wooden floor for Shiro to notice later. The conversation between them earlier was still playing in his mind; it was the only thing that could keep him distracted from the loud commotion just outside the door he was locked behind.  
  
What if Lotor and his men actually succeeded in capturing him? The thought never having crossed his mind before now, and he started pacing even faster.  
  
No, Shiro won’t let that happen, Keith thought. _I_ won’t let that happen, he added more stubbornly. The confusion as to why he didn’t want to go with Lotor was still bothering him, his only excuse being that he was more of a free man aboard The Black Lion... And honestly, who wanted to marry a complete stranger?  
  
But maybe Keith was too quick to judge. He had never even given Lotor a chance in the first place. He could be a very nice gentleman, thinking Keith is in danger and is simply trying to _save_ Keith from the "filthy pirates". Keith should feel thankful for Lotor coming to his rescue like this, probably risking his own and his crewmen’s lives, just to save him. Keith started to feel even more guilt building up inside him. Maybe Lotor is a reasonable person and will give him the chance to explain everything and give Keith the opportunity to choose to go with him or stay on the ship.  
  
What didn’t sound so reasonable however, was the change of the fight outside. The Alteans must’ve boarded the ship, the sound of sword blades clinging together rang in his ears.  
  
Keith decided he needed to get out there and stop the fighting. If only Shiro had let him out there, he could’ve found Lotor and made him seize the attacks, and then nobody would risk getting hurt!  
  
He rummaged through every drawer and every closet seeking something sharp to pick the lock with. Not long after a fine, long, silver needle found its way into his grasp, and he made a little noise of victory while hurrying over to the door with the needle in hand.  
  
Luckily Keith didn’t get far, when a loud bang sounded against the old wooden door, making it almost break in haft. Keith hurried to take a step back. It didn’t take long for them to find me, Keith thought.  
  
But thinking about it further, maybe the captain’s quarters wasn’t actually the most ideal place to hide an important prisoner that is being searched high and low for... This would obviously be the first place anyone would look. Even dumb pirates as these aboard The Black Lion could think that far on their own, so no wonder the Alteans would look here the moment they stepped onto the ship.  
  
Keith looked around in panic, only focusing on hiding somewhere. He was not in the mood to deal with actually skilled swordsmen, except he figured they wouldn’t hurt him, if it truly was him they’re looking for.  
  
More bangs were heard and the hinges holding the door were inches from being blown away. Keith grabbed the nearest and largest object and hid behind the huge bed. The last bang was visible and footsteps were not hesitating to run into the room. Keith held the object — a candlestick? — closer to his chest, prepared to whack anyone in the head who dared approach him.  
  
With that brave thought in mind, two large hands was all of a sudden grabbing him and the candlestick fell from his grasp with an ear deafening loud thud to the ground.  
  
“Sir, another pirate was hiding!”  
  
Another pirate? Excuse me!?  
  
Keith tried glaring at the man behind him holding his arm in a death grip, though he didn’t dare move or he was afraid his arm might break off.  
  
Another man approached him and Keith stood as straight as he could while being held, throwing his head back and chin up, showing no fear or sign of backing down by looking the man in front of him in the eyes.  
  
The man was handsome, just like every other Altean, his tall height towering over Keith’s much smaller and frailer form. He kept eye contact with the bigger man in front of him none the less; this apparently was found amusing to the Altean by the slick smirk on his lips. He looked Keith up and down, “this is no pirate,” the man said matter of factly and leaned down to Keith’s eye level, “he is far too pretty.”  
  
Keith kept glaring even when the words that had left the Altean man just now, had surprised him enough for him to choke on nothing but his own spit. He hoped the man hadn’t noticed...  
  
Suddenly the handsome man towering over him stood to his full height again, “are you perhaps sir Keith Kogane?” Keith hadn’t thought about what to answer in this situation, his first instinct was to tell the man, no, but he knew he had to talk to Lotor about letting him stay, so Keith had to act polite and most of all, behave.  
  
“Yes,” Keith said, looking slightly uncomfortable by the whole situation, the other Altean man holding him even more so, when he was told to let go of Keith immediately.  
  
“We are very sorry for this commotion, sir. We are soldiers from Altea here to save you and retrieve you back with us to Altea where your wedding with sir Lotor will be held in just a few days,” the man before him explained and bowed to Keith.  
  
Keith didn’t really know what to say, it felt like so long ago since he was last treated with respect. Acting polite like the good son of a government should he said, “thank you very much for your sacrifice, will I be able to make my acquaintance with Lotor immediately?”  
  
The two Alteans before him shared knowing looks and smirks, and Keith could only shudder on the inside by the very forward reaction and misunderstanding by his words. He kept eye contact with the same Altean who seemed to be the only one able to speak.  
  
“Of course, sir. Lotor is awaiting your arrival back at the ship, please follow us,” Keith was about to protest, not thrilled to be leaving The Black Lion so suddenly, but the two taller men was already out the door. He hurried after them, still holding his head high, but the troubled expression was clear on his face by now.  
  
He looked around when they were on deck, fretting to see dead bodies and blood everywhere, but it apparently seemed that everyone had been spared.  
  
Smart move, Keith thought.  
  
Even though he didn't quite understand why the Alteans simply didn’t just slaughter everyone, they were pirates after all, and people like the Alteans seemed too stuck up to care about “low lives”.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith’s head whipped around by hearing the sweet sound of his name. Shiro was held back by some Alteans, not forcefully by the looks of it, but they still managed to look quite intimidating.  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
He’d let it slip without thinking, and he could immediately feel the confused stares burning into his skin by the Alteans surrounding them. Complete silence followed and no one even dared breathing.  
  
“Keith!”  
  
A new voice was suddenly heard, and it made Keith’s skin crawl, but there was something else about it. That voice sounded familiar... He turned around to stare at who must be Lotor himself. He was approaching directly from his own ship, stepping onto a piece of wood made as a bridge from the two ships walking like he owned everything, his stride a proud one and directed towards Keith.

Suddenly something flashed before Keith's eyes making him lightheaded and stagger drunkenly where he stood. Luckily no one had seemed to notice.

Shiro on the other hand was in the background, clearly noticing everything Keith did, including his sudden reaction at seeing Lotor.  
  
“You must be exhausted after such an unpleasant experience, I’m so sorry we arrived so late, we have been searching like mad men ever since we got the shocking news...” Lotor rambled not taking his eyes off of Keith expect when glaring a bit in Shiro’s direction by his last remark, “6 years later and this is how we are reunited before our wedding,” Lotor continued, soft expression turning into something a little more presumptuous.  
  
He was staring Keith up and down, almost swallowing him whole with his eyes. Keith gulped; he couldn’t make himself say anything afraid his voice might break.

That face was familiar... Not familiar as in, “oh, he’s the one I met six years ago.” No, this is not the man he met six years ago. This man was different, but still familiar...

  
“Oh, where are my manners,” Lotor got on one knee and took Keith’s right hand in his, “I am Lotor, son of Zarkon the government of Altea, your soon to be husband,” Lotor kissed the back of the smaller man’s hand winking up at a very stunned Keith. Lotor didn’t let the other man’s mentally absent state kill his moment of wooing though, “Keith, let me have the honor of taking you with me home to Altea.”  
  
Keith’s expression then changed to even more surprised. Did he even have a choice? Why did it seem like Lotor was _asking_ him?  
  
Keith finally managed to open his mouth, but nothing was coming out. Lotor finally seemed more confused than anything else by Keith’s inability to speak. Lotor stood up and was towered over Keith, not more than the previous Altean had, but he still had to look up if he wanted to make eye contact.  
  
Lotor suddenly chuckled, never removing his eyes from Keith’s now burning face. The taller man’s hand found its way onto Keith’s red cheek, and as expected Keith flinched, but Lotor wasn’t faced by it, instead chose to start stroking the cheek. Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw an infuriating and almost growling Shiro being held back by his men, Lotor couldn’t help the even more satisfied smirk that took place on his face.  
  
Keith kept his eyes down, afraid Lotor would be able to look into his mind and soul by staring back into his eyes. He felt everyone‘s eyes on them too, which really didn’t help the warmth spreading in his face.  
  
“You have truly grown into such a beautiful young man,” Lotor’s face was suddenly closer than Keith felt necessary, “the perfect husband for me,” Keith’s breath sped up and his heart was beating faster than normal, not knowing what was effecting him this way made him even more speechless.  
  
He wanted to slap himself for not doing anything! He was supposed to ask Lotor to leave without him and cancel the wedding! Maybe not that harsh, but all Keith wanted was for Lotor to leave.  
  
Now.  
  
“Keith? You want to leave with me, don’t you?”  
  
Keith finally caught Lotor’s stare by the unexpected words, but regretting it immediately by the sight invading his line of vision. Lotor’s eyes were almost glowing with some sort of possession, like he could truly do _anything_ any moment.  
  
The deafening silence had apparently been the last straw for Lotor, “kill their captain.”  
  
Once again everything happened in the blink of an eye and no one was prepared, the only thing to do is acting by instinct. Keith turned in Shiro’s direction, while Shiro tried wrenching free from the Altean men's grasps, almost succeeding and reaching for Keith, but more Alteans grabbed him and he was quickly overpowered, meanwhile Lotor was gripping harshly at Keith’s upper arm.

“NO!” Keith yelled, but the Alteans continued despite his desperate outburst, he hurried and turned to Lotor, “don’t hurt him... please!”  
  
Lotor looked at the smaller man’s troubled expression with his own expressionless one. His lips turned upwards, “men, let him go.”  
  
Shiro had already been punched multiple times duo to his struggling, and only seconds ago a sword had been inches from tearing his chest apart, a visible cut forming where it had been digging into his flesh, blood starting to stain his shirt.  
  
Keith wanted nothing else but to run to the weakened man’s side and check if he was okay, but Lotor’s eyes was burning into his skull holding him in place, “so you care for this  _pirate_?” Lotor spat out the last word like it was nothing but filth stuck in his mouth.  
  
Keith’s energy had been completely drained from his body, the only feeling he could describe was, numbness. He couldn’t be strong, but he would have to do everything he could to at least act like he was, for Shiro.  
  
“He’s done nothing to you,” Keith finally spoke, thanking God for his steady voice. Lotor was good at keeping his cool, the only thing twitching on his face was an eyebrow, “he took my soon to be husband away from me,” Lotor then mumbled something too quiet for anyone but Keith to hear, but Keith swore he must’ve heard wrong...

Lotor continued however, “and that’s not the only _crime_ he’s committed. If there’s anything that pirate deserves, it is death.”  
  
Keith couldn’t believe his own ears. If Lotor had been planning on wooing Keith, then that shot was definitely over.  
  
“Then why didn’t you just kill him a long time ago?” Keith asked aloud, curious as to what had happened in the past that had created such an uncomfortable tension between the two men. Keith was still confused as to why Shiro hadn’t mentioned he knew Lotor in the first place! He would make sure to call Shiro out on it later.  
  
“Believe me, I’ve tried,” was all Lotor replied, and Keith was becoming more and more annoyed by being kept in the dark all the time and chose to glare at Lotor.  
  
“Lotor,” Keith stood proudly, finally feeling the fire inside of him rise more and more,

“Shiro is no bad man... I am gonna stay here, and at least be a somewhat more free man than I would be by marrying you,” Keith’s words felt final and he was about to step away from Lotor, but Lotor apparently grew up not understanding the meaning of, no.  
  
“This is not up for discussion!“ Lotor fired back, already gripping at Keith’s arm.

"So what are you gonna do? Drag me aboard your ship and force me to marry you?” Keith was having none of this and felt a sudden burst of confidence; he would not let this chance slip.  
  
Lotor looked enraged, obviously not prepared for the stubborn young man. He had hoped for quite the opposite, after having heard that Keith had been kidnapped, he knew it was an opportunity for the beautiful and smaller one to come running into Lotor’s arms after having rescued him from the filthy pirates, and then having them both shipped home to Altea and marry.  
  
But it seemed that other methods had to be used this time.  
  
Lotor’s eyes flared, “kill them all!”  
  
If Keith wouldn’t come with him voluntarily, he would simply have to get rid of the reason for him to fight against Lotor.  
  
Keith tried wrenching out of Lotor’s grip, but Lotor only gripped both his arms in an angle that made the other man yelp, he then proceeded to lean down near the struggling man’s ear, “you wish to fight against me? Then you will lose everything until you have nothing else _but_ me, and then I won’t have to force you” Lotor chuckled deeply, “but you must be used to it after all; losing everything. And I guess seeing someone die before your eyes isn’t the first time either...”  
  
Keith‘s heart beating was so loud in his ears he almost didn’t catch what Lotor said, but suddenly it was like the words made his heart beating and all his surroundings stop.

He could feel the lips on his clammy skin slowly, slowly tilting upwards. Teeth baring and barely touching his ear, “why did you do it Keith? Why did you kill your poor mother?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you have all these awesome ideas in your head but you have NO writing skills whatsoever so THIS is what you get out of it...
> 
> None the less I really hope you enjoy and are able to ignore my garbage writing, yay!
> 
> Also I have to say thank you guys SO, SO much for all the amazing feedback the last chapter got! You keep me motivated! I’ve been writing non stop on this chapter AND the next already, so I promise I’ll try to do the best I can! But therefore I apologize if my writing is lacking and if I make mistakes, I honestly don’t deserve all this great response so just— THANK you! <3

“Why did you kill your poor mother, Keith?”

The words were ringing in Keith’s ears, giving him a pounding headache, making it feel like Lotor had been screaming in his face for hours, but in reality the other man had done nothing but whisper as gently and quietly as humanly possible, and it made Keith’s entire world crumble before his eyes.

All he could do while in his current vulnerable position, was watch as the crew of pirates he had grown to tolerate this past month being brutally slaughtered one by one right in front of him... Slowly and painful, quick and without mercy...

He saw Pidge through the crowd of pirates and Alteans, fighting like her life dependent on it- quite literally. Lance was nearby her, his actions clearly slackening by the bruises and cuts he’d received during the brutal fight. Hunk, who stood by Lance’s side as always, was also showing signs of exhaustion.

Keith could feel his heart close to bursting by the sight of his friends struggling to keep up with the bigger Alteans, who had an obvious advantage by the size differences.

Keith thought he was gonna be sick, now watching Shiro with his impressive sword skills taking down a few Altean soldiers, but he was obviously not in his right state to fight, and his skills was lacking duo to all the hits he must’ve taken. He was losing, Keith thought.

He had to do something, but he was panicking, his body slackening like all his energy was slowly being drained. He would probably have fallen to his knees by now, if not for Lotor’s death grip on his arms.

“Lotor,”

His voice cracked and he was not sure if the older male had even heard him, but he didn’t care, not thinking clearly about the words he was slurring out,

“Stop this... I will do whatever you say I- I promise I’ll go with you to Altea and I won’t fight, just... Stop hurting them!”

Keith cringed by his own pathetic pleas, but it seemed to work and Lotor’s interest peaked for a moment.

“But Keith, you _will_ be following me willingly once everything you care about is gone,” Lotor said matter of factly. Keith was not about to give up though, the only thing he could focus on was Shiro’s visible struggle.

“That’s what _you_ think,” Keith snarled.

“If you kill them; you will have to _drag_ me off of this ship... You’ll have to _make_ me because I won’t _ever_ stop fighting...”

Keith halted, feeling Lotor’s now tensed posture against his slightly crouched body. He took a breath and silently prayed that he had hit a spot and his threat would be enough to make the older Altean stop the killing spree.

“So unless you want me fighting you for the rest of our days together, I suggest you make this stop. _Now_.”

Keith continued, harsher this time and with a surprisingly controlled voice, but despite the calmness he could feel his heart pounding against chest. A pregnant pause took over and he was afraid it might be too late. Lotor was simply standing there holding Keith and doing _nothing_. Keith’s eyes felt droopy and he almost couldn’t stand anymore, his legs felt weak beneath him and his knees began buckling slightly.

What’s happening to me? Keith thought.

“Don’t _ever_ give me orders again,” Lotor suddenly leaned down and snarled into Keith’s ear.

“Men... Fall back!”

Suddenly the Altean soldiers halted their actions unprofessionally to look around, confusion written all over their bloodied faces by the unexpected command. The pirates however, used the distraction as an advantage; attacking the Alteans full force, easily taking down half of the unprepared soldiers.

Keith’s body tensed by the sudden reaction from Lotor, but seeing the advantage it gave Shiro’s crew made him smirk internally. Meanwhile Lotor had to stand back and watch his own men being slaughtered in return, expect it didn’t seem to face the elder as much as Keith had hoped.

The Alteans tried retreating, the pirates not cutting them any slack; still trying to fight back at best they could while still being wounded. Still a few of the soldiers had managed running back to the ship on Lotor’s command, barely escaping.

“Now as you promised; you cost me almost the entirety of my crew, I think it’s time for you to take part of the negotiation,” Lotor said through gritted teeth, obviously displeased by the way he had been played. Keith couldn’t help the small smirk now playing on his lips.

He knew it had cost him his freedom, but something was telling him deep down that Shiro would find him again... Even though he wouldn’t dare admit that hope out loud...

Wrenching his arms free from Lotor’s harsh grip, he stood tall and turned around to face the man he was soon to marry, his eyes cold. Lotor stepped aside and motioned for Keith to take the lead towards his ship. Keith hesitated slightly, but he knew there was no other way than forward. He always kept his promises after all.

He stepped onto the piece of wood leading to Lotor’s ship when he paused. He dared looking back, trying his hardest to get a glimpse of that familiar face he had grown to care about, when the gray orbs he had been wildly searching for suddenly popped up and caught Keith’s own. Just for a moment, nothing else in the world existed but them.

Shiro’s expression was unreadable however, his eyebrows knitted together, but the short moment of eye contact between them had said enough for the pirate captain to understand.

Keith had to go with Lotor for the powerful Altean to spare Shiro and his crew.

He had sacrificed his own freedom. At least what he had left of it.

Keith caught a glance of Lotor’s disapproving expression when he turned back and continued the path towards the Altean ship, not acknowledging the glance Lotor himself shot back towards the pirate captain. His signature smirk was plastered on his face and eyes that were now glistening with victory caught Shiro’s own distressed ones, before the Alteans and Keith departed.

* * *

 

Infuriated was not exactly the right verb the pirate captain would use to express his raging feelings at the moment.

Watching Keith leave like that with Lotor had been upsetting to say the least.

He regretted not attacking Lotor’s ship while he had had the chance. They could have easily retrieved Keith, except by doing so he knew he could’ve risked his entire crew their lives by going to such lengths... They had all been deeply wounded, a lot of them even killed.

They wouldn’t have been powerful enough, even though they had succeeded in taking down a few Alteans earlier; it still wasn’t enough for them to have an actual advantage. His men would have to regain their strength completely before they could retrieve Keith.

Allura was already trying her best to track down Lotor and his ship. They were aware once the Alteans had left, that it would be foolish to follow right after their departure. They could risk Lotor predicting their plan on attacking, and then he could easily prepare and have a much bigger advantage.

They would need to surprise attack, which meant following from a great distance. It wouldn’t be a problem per say knowing that Lotor and his crew was headed for Altea, but knowing Lotor himself, he would be taking another route in case Shiro would be tailing his ship, which of course the Altean knew he would. So luckily in this case, Shiro had an advantage in which Lotor didn’t for once.

He had a very special tracker for these kinds of situations.

Allura, his loyal sailing master and his right hand (wo)man, quite literally, was born with special powers, a gift of sorts. Some would say she was psychic, but it wasn’t in such a high standard. She was simply able to feel energies, stuff that normal people would not be able to see, feel or hear. In this case it was an advantage to them, because she was great with maps and routes, mostly being able to _feel_ where to go and where to look. More times than not, she would compete with Shiro’s old compass for fun.

Allura had won every single time.

Her powers obviously being an advantage in situations such as these, they were still not able to run from the disadvantages.

She was not _always_ right, and unfortunately she would use so much energy each time, that she would need a week’s rest or more, and for very far distances she would need a month or more.

Therefore tracking down Keith and Lotor would take a _lot_ of energy and a lot of rest before she could begin the search, this being the reason for their current blindness. It was almost like searching in complete darkness without any sort of guiding light, in the process slowing them down further and making the distance between them even larger.

So, infuriated was definitely an understatement in Shiro’s case right now.

* * *

“This is our sleeping quarter.”

Keith hesitantly entered the grand room, immediately noticing the size difference between this and Shiro’s; this was larger and much more elegant and clean.

“What do you think? I‘m aware this isn’t too convenient for royalty such as us, but I hope you’ll be comfortable at least for the few weeks we’ll be aboard.”

Lotor truly spoke like an ignorant and selfish prick, Keith noticed, yet his tone was so soft and elegant making Keith’s itchiness to scold him almost nonexistent. However turning on his heels to look at the taller man, made him change his mind.

The Altean had closed the door to the room, his eyes roaming all over Keith, making the smaller male shiver under the intruding eyes. His expression had not changed once ever since he had stepped aboard and gotten the grand tour of Lotor’s luxurious and intimidating ship, and he decided to keep it that way.

Lotor stepped closer, his eyes never leaving Keith. The smaller man kept his eyes away from Lotor’s face, his posture never faltering however, not wanting to show signs of weakness in front of the other man. The Altean said nothing, simply taking everything in, now circling Keith like a predator, but from a respective distance.

Keith couldn’t take the uncomfortable silence anymore, when suddenly the question he had been fretting, or more like the answer to the question he had been fretting, started poking at him again.

“What did you mean earlier? About my,”

Keith paused, just now truly beginning to realize what he had been told; what Lotor had so innocently whispered. He began chewing on his lip, slowly starting to draw blood.

“I- I didn’t murder my mother,”

Keith suddenly felt weak and devastated; he didn’t even remember his mother’s death, just barely remembering _her!_ So how dared Lotor accuse him of such a sin, when the other male hadn’t even been present or didn’t even know his mother personally?

Lotor who now stood directly behind Keith, still from a distance making it a bit easier for Keith to breathe, simply chuckled. It was a low and deep rumble, almost pleasant if not for the reason of the sound.

“Such ignorance,” Lotor tsk’ed and took a step closer in Keith’s direction.

“You really don’t remember?”

Then another.

“The way you snuck out of bed in the middle of the night, sneaking into your parents’ bedroom and to your convenience your dear father wasn’t home...”

And another.

“You really don’t remember the feeling? Your entire body burning up from the inside, your heart beating rapidly in your tiny chest from pure excitement making your blood rush through you, your pulse running at full speed, sweat dripping down your forehead, your cheek, your neck...”

Lotor stood breathing down the smaller one’s neck, his entire body flush against Keith’s. The younger boy tried desperately to choke out a weak ‘stop’, but Lotor didn’t falter.

“Then you carefully grabbed onto that long, familiar neck with those small fingers of yours and slowly, so slowly and carefully you started to squeeze; the enjoyment you must’ve felt, the _satisfaction_ of seeing the life in those eyes starting to fade, leaving nothing but a cold, empty, _betrayed_ -“

“STOP!”

He could not believe the words that were leaving the other man so carelessly. What was this sin of which he was speaking so openly of? Keith had _not_ done such a thing, it was simply not possible! He did not remember, so how-

Keith felt Lotor’s lips against his ear roaming wherever they pleased, breathing down his neck making the small hairs growing there stand up. His eyes were suddenly stinging and he felt unshed tears building up. Blinking as hard as he could and refusing to let them fall he took an even breath, trying to clarify to Lotor that his words had definitely not impacted the smaller male.

“You can’t run from your sins Keith. You started feeling bad after what you did; therefore you tried repressing those memories and while trying to lie to your father, you ended up making yourself truly believe in those lies.”

Keith was silent simply staring into nothingness, his breathing uneven, but no tears were shed.

Lotor sighed, he carefully, almost lovingly grabbed Keith’s waist pulling him impossibly closer. The Altean rubbed his nose in Keith’s neck, enjoying the feeling of finally having his beloved, _soon to be_ husband in his arms... He had been waiting for so long.

“Take a bath, you stink of pirates. You’ll be joining me for dinner afterwards.”

And just like that, Lotor pulled away and walked out the door like nothing happened.

After about an hour, Keith had not moved an inch, still staring at nothing in particular and not being able to catch up with his own thoughts. His eyes stung by now and his entire body was aching, along with his throat where the big clump had been invading and threatening to make him cry.

Nothing came though, and he felt emotionless and numb.

* * *

After what felt like hours, he finally managed to move from his spot in the middle of the room and silently found the bathroom to get washed up like Lotor had so forwardly requested...

He had to admit, it _did_ feel amazing finally being able to take a real bath. Going for over a month without a real shower was horrible, especially to someone like Keith, instead having to get used to simply splashing some water over his body every once a week or less did not really do much. Shiro had offered him the usage of the captain’s bathroom a couple of times, and all though Keith had been very tempted and grateful, he knew he’d definitely lose his dignity and the silent game him and Shiro had going on, he refused.

Scrubbing away on his body he hoped to get off all the filth he’d been collecting for so long, but most of all the words Lotor had so freely spoken to him. The lingering feeling of the older Altean’s body pressed up against his own only made him scrub harder. He then remembered he would have to share a bed with the man... Not only tonight, but most likely for the rest of his life...

Keith felt like throwing up, but he had nothing in his system to get up, so luckily he held back.

Stepping out from the bathroom and thrown on some kind of bathrobe, he noticed some [clothing ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/81/e0/13/81e013116002443111058c879ce76141--pirate-costume-diy-pirate-garb.jpg)lying on the king sized bed. Presuming it must’ve been for him, he hesitantly tried putting everything on, finding it to be of very soft material, and definitely more comfortable than the ones he had been wearing for the past month.

It was very simple, but definitely not what he had thought men of his rank would be wearing. Lotor himself was clothed very prestigiously, not even trying to hide the power he held, so for Keith to wear such simple attire made him kind of embarrassed, not that he would admit to it of course.

The clothing consisted of simple black pants, a little too tight in Keith’s opinion, a soft and silky, white shirt opened at the chest, and a wine red west also of amazing material. He tied a few of the belts around his waist and over his shoulder, tying his knife to one of them, making it as invisible as possible just in case Lotor decided he wouldn’t trust Keith carrying around a deadly weapon.

He looked at himself in the mirror, taking in his now more clean and presentable state. He could recognize himself again, but there was definitely something different about him as well. He touched his ears, hissing a bit from the sting duo to the still newly made holes. Pidge had _insisted_ on piercing his ears a few weeks ago, two normal holes in each ear flip and one in his helix, and it was still hurting like hell.

He had a fine, thick string made of real silver dangling from his left ear. They had been searching through the treasures hidden beneath deck on the ship for ages before Pidge had specifically chosen that one for him. She had by accident pierced the hole a bit higher in his right ear than in his left one, so a beautiful silver stone had been put in instead of a matching silver string. Same kind of stone was in his helix.

Keith somehow really liked it, thinking it indeed made him look a bit more of a pirate, which of course shouldn’t make him as happy as it did... The outfit didn’t quite help though, he thought.

Other than the earrings, nothing had really changed in his appearance though, maybe besides his hair which had already grown to his shoulders again after having had it cut once by Hunk. He personally didn’t like it that long, but Pidge alongside with Hunk had insisted that it suited him. Lance on the other hand had _not_ approved, but he had no other option but to mumble in agreement while sulking, knowing that if he tried anything, Pidge would cut him.

Keith chuckled at the memory, already beginning to miss his friends, even though he had not been away for 24 hour yet.

Keith sighed when something in the mirror caught his eye. He turned around to see the red ribbon he had gotten when he had arrived aboard The Black Lion. It was lying on the floor, so he went over and picked it up, wiping it a bit from dust and dirt, even though the floor inside this room was probably cleaner than Keith would ever become again. He trudged over to the mirror, realizing it wasn’t that often he had actually worn the ribbon in his hair, mainly having it tied around his wrist and never taking it off.

He looked at his reflection and at his wild, still slightly damp hair. He decided to make a small “upside down” French braid on one side of his head, something Pidge had taught him. She had braided his hair more times than not, and in the process teaching him to do it himself. He took the red ribbon and stopped the braid when he reached the back of his head, ending it by tying all his hair together in a low ponytail.

He looked at his reflection once again, very satisfied with the result of the braid, remembering that Pidge preferred his hair away from his face and the braid allowed exactly that, except for some of his hair in the front and the sides that kept falling in his face because it was too short to stay behind his ears.

Pidge and Keith had had a few bonding moments the past month, where they would do nothing but talk, and along the way, Keith had surprisingly discovered Pidge’s girly side. She would always work and talk like the rest of the crew, but at one time she had confessed to Keith that whenever they spent time together she truly felt like she could be herself, and he had confessed in return how honored he had been to see the girl in her, earning him a good punch on the forearm, leaving an aching bruise like always.

All of a sudden the door into the “bedroom” was barged open shaking Keith out of his sweet trip down memory lane, which had been much more pleasant than the previous thoughts that had been eating him up from the inside just an hour ago or so.

“Sir Lotor is awaiting your presence for dinner.”

Another tall Altean now stood inside the room, posture stiff and voice almost as cold as the weather outside, nearly making Keith hiss by the burn from the coldness. It was almost comical.

“What if I don’t wish to eat my dinner with _sir Lotor_?”

Keith spat in return, noticing the Altean’s expression didn’t change much, but displeasure was definitely visible.

“Sir, I’m afraid it’s not up for discussion, now please follow me.”

Keith noted not to take up a discussion with this Altean again. Stating your opinion and then leaving was honestly a bit of a coward move if Keith had to say so.

Keith took a deep, shaky breath and began following the other man out the door. They stopped in front of another wooden door, the Altean stepping inside, after knocking this time, to announce Keith’s arrival to Lotor, he presumed. He almost rolled his eyes by the exaggerated formality.

The Altean stepped out again and motioned for Keith to step inside, Keith nodded and gave the other man the fakest smile he could manage before stepping into the room. The door was closed behind him, and he got a sudden urge to run out of it again.

He didn’t dare look in Lotor’s direction, instead trying to take in his surroundings. The room was surprisingly small compared to all the other rooms he had seen earlier, perhaps making sense; Lotor almost being the only one allowed inside them after all. It felt quite intimate being only two persons inside the small room...

Keith shuddered.

“Keith. You look absolutely ethereal.”

Lotor spoke, his tone surprisingly soft, very different from the expression he was wearing, Keith noticed.

“I apologize for the attire, it was the only clothing I had aboard the ship that would fit you. We’ll make sure to have a tailor make you something appropriate once we get home to Altea.”

Lotor stood near the only porthole that was inside the room, with a very expensive looking golden cup in his hand. He followed Keith’s every move with his eyes, making Keith tug awkwardly and his shirt.

“Please, take a seat.”

Lotor went over to the small table, barely big enough for two, and pulled out a chair motioning for Keith to sit down. The younger man took the hint and sat down carefully, realizing that there was truly no way out of this awkward situation. He knew he would have to get used to it anyway...

Lotor sat himself in the chair facing Keith, their legs grazing each other duo to the size of the table, making Keith scoot further back in his chair. Lotor seemed to notice and only chuckled deeply.

“Please, eat to your heart’s desire.”

Lotor’s offer truly sounded amazing, but Keith held back none the less, not liking the constant eyes on him. His plate was already filled with the most delicious smelling duck, potatoes and everything else that anybody would definitely kill for to have a bite of. After a month of getting used to dry bread and porridge and what not, this had him actually drooling. He wiped at the corner of his mouth, feeling the slight wetness and prayed to God that Lotor hadn’t noticed, but by the constant stare he figured nothing left Lotor’s attention.

Keith carefully took the knife and fork, picking at the duck before cutting a small piece and putting it into his mouth. He had to stop his whole being as to not moan out loud, the taste of the duck was _exquisite_ , making him barely unable to stop the noise tearing from his throat.

Lotor laughed almost whole heartedly.

“Please do not hold back. I know you must be _starving_.”

Keith looked up from his delicious food to stare directly into Lotor’s grinning eyes, before nearly throwing the cutlery from his fingers to grip the piece of duck into both his hands and bringing it to his mouth, gnawing and devouring it like a beast. He almost missed the laugh that tore from Lotor’s throat, and the hungry look in the other man’s eyes; almost as hungry as Keith.

Lotor didn’t touch his food the whole night, only sipping on his wine while never tearing his eyes from Keith.

Keith finally finished his plate, taking the napkin and dabbing it nearly all over his face. He finished by taking a big a sip of his wine, then slumping back in his chair with a satisfied feeling in his body, almost forgetting about Lotor sitting right in front of him.

“I’m happy that you enjoyed the meal.”

Keith winced by the voice ruining his happy moment...

“Yes, it was very delicious.”

He decided to tag along, hoping he wouldn’t have to converse more than necessary. He was almost about to stand and thank for the food to return to the captain’s quarters, when Lotor of course decided to speak again.

“I’m sorry about earlier, Keith. I crossed the line by saying such things.”

Keith’s eyes became wide as saucers and his head whipped up to look at Lotor’s current genuine expression. Keith was beyond disbelieved and sunk further into his seat. His head tilted a bit to the side, like a puppy did when asking for something. Lotor smiled _endearingly_ at the action, and Keith almost choked. He motioned for Lotor to go on though, making Lotor shake his head with a chuckle, but continued none the less, unable to resist Keith.

“I’m also sorry for trying to kill the captain that you seem so fond of for some reason. And his crew of course.”

Lotor’s voice then became slightly sour while speaking of Shiro, making Keith glare a bit at the older man in front of him. Lotor noticed the change of Keith’s own expression, knowing he might’ve hit a nerve speaking so disrespectful of the other captain.

“I’m sorry; I just had not predicted that I would need to force you with me. I thought the captain might’ve put you in some kind of spell,”

Lotor excused, and honestly it was believable enough, making Keith put down his guard. He knew it must’ve been quite the shock for Lotor being welcomed by his future husband the way he did, when he probably had expected to be the hero of the day by saving Keith from the “filthy pirates”. He hadn’t even known Lotor and he already hated the man before he had met him. Keith admitted he felt slightly guilty.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. You were just trying to help me because you thought I was in danger.”

Keith had never been good at apologies, but Lotor had been nice to do so, and Keith knew Lotor wasn’t the only one to blame.

Keith was still pondering though, finding the whole situation back on The Black Lion quite odd. He couldn’t run from the fact that Lotor had basically forced Keith to go with him. Thinking Keith was put under a spell made sense he guessed, but why threaten to kill all those innocent people?

Okay, innocent is probably the last thing those pirates are, Keith corrected.

Lotor didn’t seem particularly faced by Keith’s apology though, like he almost hadn’t heard it. Keith raised an eyebrow, and continued,

“I was not put under a spell. I admit I was treated terribly at first, but I became familiar with most of the crew, and I even made friends with three my own age. Shiro... The captain was also very, umm...”

Keith was suddenly a stuttering, blushy mess, not really knowing how to describe the other captain, besides stunningly handsome and the star of his wet dreams, but he couldn’t really tell Lotor _that_.

“Warm hearted...”

Keith cringed, what an odd word to use to describe the man. He could tell by Lotor’s expression that he was displeased, and honestly Keith wanted for _nothing_ else but for the floor to swallow him right now. He looked away from Lotor’s intruding eyes, feeling embarrassed for his obvious slip up.

Lotor suddenly rose from the chair and Keith winced internally, preparing to be kicked out of the room or perhaps thrown overboard. Instead a warm presence stood behind him, leaning down to breathe into his neck and ear, making Keith shiver.

He hadn’t expected for something to suddenly settle around his neck. A silver chain was now resting delicately down his exposed collarbones and chest.

“A reminder of our undying love. I wanted to wait until we returned to Altea, but this seemed like the perfect time.”

Lotor snaked his long fingers around Keith throat and to the back of his neck to lock the chain. Keith couldn’t breathe and he almost didn’t dare move in his seat, his posture was stiff as a board. Lotor tried soothing him by laying his big hands atop Keith’s almost bare shoulders, but it didn’t really do much help.

Not expecting to be gifted in such a possessive manner, Keith looked down his chest none the less and picked at the silver chain with some sort of pendant with a symbol on it. It was pure silver and looked extremely expensive, but that was not exactly a problem of Lotor’s.

“I-it’s beautiful,” Keith managed to response, barely above a whisper.                                                                                                     

“Thank you...”

He was not fond of this present, feeling like Lotor had truly put his claim on him now, like some sort of property. It might as well have been a collar...

But knowing that just in a few weeks, the younger man would be more than claimed; Lotor would basically own him and be able to call him his husband or property or whatever he pleased and it made Keith want to throw up.

Lotor’s hands stayed on Keith’s shoulders a few seconds longer, not to try to calm the younger male, but more like some sort of warning. Keith knew he was in too deep already, and he was not comfortable with this man. Something seemed eerie about him, even though he had looked so genuine just a few minutes ago. Keith couldn’t help but wonder what this man was playing at.

Then again, he would have his whole life to find out and get to know the other male better. The thought of staying with Lotor for the rest of his life didn’t even sound impossible to him anymore; he believed Lotor would be a faithful and loving husband...

But only if Keith did as he was told and obeyed.

And that was where the problems began. Keith had never been the most obedient growing up. Even staying at The Black Lion had not been doing him any good, quite the opposite to be honest. Keith was born stubborn, and he would not let _anyone_ trample on him for their own enjoyment. Maybe that was why his father had had a hard time raising him alone. Also whilst his mother wasn’t there to take care of a too stubborn Keith-

His mother... Lotor had said earlier that _Keith_ had _..._ That he had _murdered_ her...

His mind was running wild again, his heart beating unnaturally fast.

“What you said earlier... About my mother...”

Keith tried bringing it up again despite his obvious hesitation. He paused, having no clue as to how to express himself. Lotor cut his thoughts off.

“What about her, Keith?”

The way his name rolled off of Lotor’s cold but pleasant voice made Keith shiver again. This time Lotor gripped his shoulders a little harder, but not enough to be painful.

“I did not kill her.”

Keith didn’t have control over his mind or what left his mouth, all he knew was that he had _not_ kill her.

Lotor simply clicked his tongue and sighed deeply.

“Poor, ignorant Keith... You really don’t want to remember?”

Keith’s body felt like it was on fire and he had no longer control over his body or mind.

“I did _not_ kill her,” he said carefully rising from his chair, feeling like he had to throw up all the food he just ate. He just could not believe this. It couldn’t be true...

He had no memories of doing such.

“It doesn’t make it any less true even if you keep telling yourself otherwise.”

Lotor said calmly, not faced by Keith’s current state, half bend over the table. He approached Keith and laid a hand on his back, only to feel a soaring hotness reeking off of Keith’s body, making Lotor’s eyes widen slightly.

Suddenly Lotor found himself pressed up against the wall with a smaller Keith in front of him gripping him by the collar, his eyes blazing...

They were glowing with a sense of pure strength and power.

Lotor smirked widely, gripping Keith’s hands that were holding him up against the wall.

“What’s the matter, Keith? Don’t you believe me?”

Lotor knew what he was playing at; firing up the boy’s emotions was already working.

Suddenly Keith’s eyes softened and his grip on Lotor weakened, making Lotor slump slightly against the wall, making the Altean look confusingly at the younger male before him.

“I don’t believe you... But what does it matter? If I can’t even remember killing my own mother them... What kind of human being am I?”

Keith’s eyes felt droopy, his voice slurred slightly and his knees were going weak again.

Bang!

Lotor had gripped at Keith’s arms furiously and turned them around, now the one pinning Keith to the wall by holding his wrists in place.

“You can’t run from it anymore, Keith! You need to face it!”

Lotor looked furious, but Keith didn’t know why. He tried wrenching free from Lotor’s strong grip on his wrists, but nothing was moving

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! So what if I killed my mother? I don’t even remember! I don’t even remember _her_ or why I would feel the need to-

Keith yelled back in Lotor’s face, starting to feel a panic attack taking over, his breathing was uneven and his pulse raced like he had been running a marathon

What’s happening to my body? Keith thought wildly, painfully aware that this wasn’t the first time his body had acted this way.

“You really don’t know?”

Lotor’s expression changed from furious to puzzled. Something was telling Keith that the murder of his mother wasn’t actually the thing they were talking about anymore...

“I- what are you talking about!?"

Keith’s breathing became heavier and his vision became blurry. His legs couldn’t hold his weight anymore and he lost his balance. He only remembers the malicious look in Lotor’s eyes before everything turned black, and a pair of gray orbs took over his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my writing too rushed??
> 
> Next chapter should be just around the corner!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I should really stop making promises I can't keep...  
> Warnings for non con elements, but it's ONLY attempted. Nothing actually happens.  
> I hope you all had an awesome Christmas!  
> Enjoy!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Two weeks had already passed, and Keith’s nerves were becoming more eerie by every day that ticked him by without warning. Lotor had not spoken a word about the first night to him; instead all that would be present was the deafening silence that took over every night at supper. Keith wanted to say something to break the ice, but he didn’t even know _what_ to say or if he even owed Lotor that. Maybe the other male expected Keith to be the first to speak up, but honestly how old was Lotor again? 5? And last time he checked, it was not Keith’s own fault for his so called blackout...

His mind could not rest, ever since he boarded this God forsaken Altean ship, only one thought would be keeping him sleepless at night.

How could he have killed his own mother and not even remember doing it? Another thought had struck him while lying in bed, joining all the others and stealing yet another hour of precious rest from him.

If his mother had died-

 been murdered when Keith was at the age of 8, then how come he didn’t have any memories of her? He couldn’t recall a name nor a face... How come he’s never thought of it before? Had he simply been so depressed over his mother’s death that he chose to completely erase her from his memory?

 _Nothing_ at all made sense, and it was driving Keith _insane_. He had never spared any of this a thought before...

The door to the bedroom creaked open, and tall figure stepped inside the now dimly lit room. Keith had made it a routine to go to bed early every night and would always pretend to be asleep when the other man would join him.

He heard rustling of clothing being shed and the other side of the bed dipped slightly, Keith already having gotten used to the nightly routine thought nothing about it.

All of a sudden something warm and wet was pressed against his neck and Keith’s breath hitched. A deep rumble came from the older male now lying uncomfortably close to Keith.

“I knew you were awake,” he whispered into Keith’s neck, making the younger male shiver for what felt like the millionth time just today.

Never had Lotor ever made a move on Keith, not other than holding him around the waist or touch him a bit above the belt zone. He did try to kiss him on the lips a couple of times, but he always caught himself in the act when Keith would remove his head by instinct and then make the older man stop. He seemed to respect Keith’s inexperience and personal space, at least when it got too intimate.

Keith excused that he wanted to wait until the wedding, but it was mostly because he didn’t want to kiss Lotor or... do things with him, even though he knew he was obliged to after they got married...

This time was different though, and Lotor’s breath was reeking of alcohol. Keith gulped, trying to ignore Lotor’s intentions, hoping he would pass out from exhaustion sooner rather than later.

“Come on, baby. I know you want to wait until the wedding, but... You look so beautiful... You have no idea how much I try to hold back and contain myself. Just watching you walk around the ship everyday makes me so happy. Knowing that you will soon be mine fills me with happiness.”

Keith tried zoning out the intoxicated man, but it became harder for every breath Lotor exhaled down his neck, even leaving kisses every now and then.

Keith was strongly considering giving Lotor an elbow right in the stomach when suddenly he found himself on his back with another body hovering above him. Kisses were splayed over his throat, neck and collarbones, but when the older male tried dipping lower, Keith began to push at the heavy body above him, but nothing happened.

“Lotor, stop! You’re drunk.”

Keith was beyond pissed now; not in the mood to deal with Lotor being an even bigger dickhead than he normally was.

He felt his night shirt being tugged at and he tried to tear the prying hands away from his body.

“Lotor, if you’re forcing yourself on me I will never forgive you.”

He was aware that Lotor didn’t want to push the younger and make it seem like he was desperate, which is why Lotor never went further than touching innocently from time to time. He knew all Lotor did was for his own convenience. Rapist wasn’t exactly that good of a title after all...

Everything was quite a moment, and the Altean above him looked down at Keith, the younger male sighing in relief thinking his words might’ve worked, surprisingly it only worked Lotor more up.

“You already hate me and nothing will change that, so can’t I just have some fun, no?”

Keith’s eyes widened, confused by Lotor’s words. Why did Lotor think he hated him? It’s not like it was entirely a lie, but he wouldn’t say he down right _hated_ the man.

“I do not hate you... But I might if you continue this sinful act.”

Keith’s pulse quickened when the older man showed no sign of retreating, instead continuing his sloppy kisses down Keith clothed body.

“Let’s be real here, Keith. Who exactly is the biggest sinner of the two of us?”

Keith stared at the smirking man above him, his jaw dropping slightly.

“How dare you?”

It felt like a slap to the face, it hurt yet he could feel anger starting to boil within him, his defenses rising.

Lotor’s smirking face disappeared and Keith felt a wet suckling at his throat. He winced and tried pushing the other man as hard as he could, only resulting in his wrists being pinned down to the bed.

“Don’t worry, Keith. I promise you’ll love it.”

Keith’s heart was in his throat almost choking him, the words coming from Lotor having been the last straw.

He wrenched his hands free from Lotor’s grip which had been slackened by its hold because of Keith’s apparently very distracting throat, and managed to land a good push at the rock hard chest, making the older male tumble back enough for Keith to escape. Both parts was surprised by the sudden strength from the younger, but Keith wasted no time hurrying out of the soft sheets and towards the door, clutching at his now almost unbuttoned night shirt.

He reached for the handle but was startled by the sudden pain in his wrist and head making him yelp out loud.

“Why won’t you learn to love me? We are soon to vow our love and faith in each other, so why do you keep rejecting me?” Lotor’s eyes burned into Keith’s now slightly surprised ones, his grabbed wrists still being held tightly against the wall.

Keith opened his mouth, but Lotor cut him off before anything could leave him.

“No, I get it, it’s that _pirate_ isn’t it? _Shiro_. I can’t believe he’s taken you away from me twice and in all ways possible.”

Lotor’s unamused laugh made Keith cringe, everything about Lotor basically screaming lunatic.

Keith remembered Lotor mumbling something about this when he had gone with the Alteans two weeks ago; something about Shiro having taken Keith more than once. The young male was beyond confused at this point.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m saying that filthy pirate took what was mine 18 years ago and not only did he take it _again_ 18 years _later_ , he also took your bloody heart! _Everything_ was supposed to have been mine!”

Lotor was yelling by now, veins popping out from his throat and bloodshed eyes only made him look even more crazier, yet his voice didn’t crack and he sounded so in control. Keith could do nothing but stand and stare while taking in all the confusing information.

“I swear I will kill that pirate! Something I should’ve done years ago!”

Keith’s eyes widened and before he could stop them, the words were out of his mouth, “don’t you _dare_ touch him!”

Lotor’s now searing eyes flickered to Keith’s amethyst ones. Keith tried holding eye contact, but he knew he had fucked up even further by his words, proofing to Lotor that he indeed did care for the pirate captain.

Lotor leaned towards Keith making the younger whimper embarrassingly, “ _Stay here_ ,” Lotor harshly whispered into his ear and suddenly his presence was gone making Keith slump down against the wall. He felt drained from energy again. He felt weak for even feeling scared of Lotor and for not doing anything...

Thinking back to every little conversation, nothing made sense inside Keith’s head. Every word, every sentence was there, but nothing could possibly be tied together.

He was beginning to worry that all of these questions might never be answered. _Lotor_ never answered his questions, even though he was the one who fed Keith up with all this useless information that made him more confused than he was just 5 minutes ago!

Then again, Shiro has to know something too. It was obvious by the grudge Lotor held so childishly towards Shiro, and all that stuff about him taking away what is rightfully Lotor’s...

What did all of that even mean..?

A name suddenly rang in his head and he remembered Lotor’s threat of killing the pirate captain, before he had stormed out on deck. Brain went numb and muscles and instincts took over. He was on his feet, hurrying out the door to-

BOOM

The whole ship started to rock back and forth, making Keith stumble around like one of the pirates after a good Saturday night.

What the hell?

Keith ran outside and saw the commotion, the crew was running around deck to get to their positions and following orders. He didn’t see any damage on the ship, so he presumes it must’ve been a warning shot. That or the enemy ship was just really bad at aiming.

He then looked towards the ship that had just attacked and his eyes went wide like saucers.

No, it couldn’t be...

“It’s the The Black Lion, sir! They gave us a warning shot!”

Keith stood staring at the big ship he had become so familiar with. Why was it here? Had they really followed the ship for so long to retrieve Keith?

Most importantly, why was Keith feeling happy about the situation? Something was definitely wrong with him...

Suddenly he felt his forearm being grabbed and he was turned harshly on his heels, startling him by the force.

“You have to hide, now!”

There was no time for thinking. Pirates were swinging back and forth in front of his eyes, and Keith was being pushed aside by Lotor who had been gripping at his forearms, making him stumble and lose control over his feet.

Everything was hurting and his vision was blurry when he looked up from the wooden floor. He tried lifting his body, but it was too heavy and everything was screaming at him to not move. The aching pain started to fade slowly, and he managed to lift his head further and make his body comply. He rose from the floor making his head swim. He grabbed onto the railing by the stairs he just so elegantly fell down from, and lifted his heavy body up the stairs once again.

He groaned long and hard when he reached the deck, looking around not knowing entirely what he was searching for-

It was more like a who.

His senses became clearer and his eyes brighter; he knew now was his chance to escape. His pulse quickened and his body moved on its own accord towards the helm to get a better look at the other ship.

He reached atop when he began to feel nauseous. His head was still spinning and he could feel his vision become blurrier the more he moved. He started panicking; now was not the time to black out!

That’s when his eyes caught something. Something very familiar; two gray orbs.

“Shiro,” Keith whispered, his mouth tilting upwards in a heart warming smile he wasn’t even aware he made. Relief started to sink into his bones making his shoulders slump. Shiro motioned for Keith to do something, but he didn’t catch what the older male was trying to tell him, before he had already leapt from his ship only with a rope in his hands and was now flying towards Keith.

Oh!

Keith nearly jumped by the realization and hurried back before Shiro could come flying smack into his face, not that he would’ve minded.

Shiro landed as elegantly as expected and wasted no time in taking two long strides towards the younger male, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer, still with the rope in hand.

“Did you miss me?”

Keith stood disbelieved with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in front of a now very smug Shiro.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance, huh?”

Keith hurried to shake his head mentally and then fired back after coming to his senses, barely managing to control himself and not start blushing like mad with Shiro’s arm fit snugly around his waist resulting in their bodies standing flush up against each other’s. Shiro didn’t seem faced at all, meanwhile Keith’s face was on fire.

Shiro chuckled, and Keith suddenly realized how he had missed that sound; he didn’t even want to deny it this time.

“You came back for me,” Keith then stated, making Shiro’s expression soften, “of course we did,” Shiro smiled endearingly down at the younger male looking so vulnerable only in his night attire.

Shiro noticed bruises down Keith’s arms and legs and also a few scratches on his face and- was that hickeys!? Shiro chose not to say anything yet though, he knew they were in a hurry, it would only be a matter of time before Lotor or someone from his crew would notice them, and so he started tugging Keith towards-

“It’s captain Shirogane!”

Great.

A swarm of Alteans came running towards the helm, luckily a few of them being stopped by some of his crewmen down on deck. He let go of Keith to unsheathe his sword prepared to take down whoever threatened to take the other male away from him again.

“Umm, excuse me? Am I just gonna stand here like some damsel in distress while you fight all the bad guys for me?”

Shiro had to admire Keith sometimes, even in the heat of battle he would make a sarcastic comment.

“That was the plan, yes,”

Shiro shot back, chuckling to himself knowing Keith was definitely glaring at him, burning a hole into his skull. He then felt the other sword he had sheathed snugly on his other side being pulled out.

“Well, change of plans,”

He barely heard Keith say before the Altean men came storming, and he couldn’t help but smirk wholeheartedly.

They fought side by side on the helm, easily taking out the bigger men one by one, even their steps were in sync almost like the were dancing. The ringing sound of swords being swung and hit at each other could make anyone’s blood run cold, there was no mercy to be discovered in the Alteans’ cold eyes, their actions were stiff and erratic yet well balanced and professional like they tried keeping up with the opponents smooth, dancing movements.

Shiro managed to dodge his entire body away from a flying blade and jump back up to plunge his own through the Altean soldiers’ stomach. He kicked the now lifeless body away from his being and retreated his sword from inside the Altean, it was dripping with wile blood from the smooth blade and onto the wooden floor. The blood from the other Alteans lying around on the helm was easily seeping through the cracks in the old floor. Shiro made a face of disgust before proceeding to give another the same treatment.

Keith’s body was pumping with adrenaline, feeling like he was on fire he took advantage of it and attacked with all he had while keeping up his footwork and all the tricks he’d learned through his younger years. He easily made the Altean soldier lose his grip on the sword and stumble about by confusing him with his own skilled footwork before sheathing his blade into the bigger male’s heart. Keith looked into the Altean’s eyes, watching as the life slowly faded and until nothing was left before retracting his sword.

He stood staring at the spot the Altean had just been standing, breathing hard and uneven, not even noticing the aching in his body or the blood that was splattered everywhere. Those eyes slowly fading from life could not leave his vision. It replayed before him over and over...

“Keith!”

The younger male jumped and turned around startled by the sudden yell of his name, realizing he had just been about to be stabbed to death, if not for Shiro’s reflexes kicking in, making him sprint towards the bigger Altean charging at an unprepared Keith.

The blade was then harshly pulled out and the body fell numbly. Shiro looked at Keith worriedly, but the younger male did not trust his voice at the moment and instead tried smiling as reassuringly back at Shiro as he could.

More Alteans came running and they both took a stand, prepared for more bloodshed. Just as cliché as it sounded; they ended up back to back, duo to the Alteans surrounding them, ready to take down every single one of them. Together.

After a while the Alteans was spread out around the helm and both Shiro and Keith was completely out of breath. The pirate captain used the last ounce of his strength to turn to Keith, “let’s get away from here.”

“Not so fast, _Captain Shirogane_ ,” Lotor’s voice suddenly boomed from behind them, and they turned to find a seething Lotor, smirking like usual.

“Just for your information, I’m planning on taking you out for good this time,”

Lotor retorted, and if not for the anger visible in his eyes and body language, some might’ve thought he sounded genuinely happy. Lotor rushed towards Shiro with his sword in hand, skills already visible simply by the way he handled the blade.

Shiro pushed Keith aside, trying to keep the male safe and indicating that this fight was purely between the bigger Altean and the pirate captain.

He couldn’t just stand here though, he had to do something for Shiro. Lotor’s eyes looked blood thirsty, and they were only focused on Shiro.

Other Altean men was suddenly joining them on the helm and Keith easily got distracted. At some point his sword was knocked out of his hand and he could feel his breathing becoming uneven and fast again. Another blade was currently being pointed directly at his throat, and he lifted his arms in defeat while cursing mentally for his slip up! He was not afraid of his own life at the moment though, obvious of the fact that the Alteans wasn’t allowed to kill him... If only he could say the same thing about Shiro...

Suddenly he was grabbed around the shoulders and pulled flush up against a bigger body. What he didn’t expect though, was the knife being pointed directly at his throat.

“Now if you please; leave this ship and I might consider not killing both of you!”

Shiro was slumped against the railing, no signs of stabbing was visible, but he looked completely beatened.

“You won’t kill him,” Shiro slurred slightly. The body behind Keith chuckled deeply.

“And how do you know? He’s not the only source of power around here.”

Keith tried wrenching free from the bigger Altean’s arms resulting in the older man pressing the knife further towards Keith’s throat...

Would Lotor actually become so desperate and kill Keith?

“He’s not, but nothing is nearly as powerful. You’ve been waiting what, 15 years? Why kill him now that you finally got him?”

Lotor didn’t seem to be kidding though, blood started dripping from Keith’s throat, and he hissed by the now stinging pain.

“Don’t test me, Shiro. I know he is of way more value to you, wasn’t that why you took him away from me a second time?”

Lotor had obviously hit a spot judging by the slight wince coming from Shiro. What are they talking about? A complete blank Keith thought.

“You _need_ him. I’m only doing this for fun need I remind you,” Lotor suddenly rubbed his nose in Keith’s neck, staring into Shiro’s blazing eyes from across the helm.

“So actually killing him would be of bigger advantage for me,” Lotor dug the blade further into Keith’s throat, making the younger male’s breath quicken and he tried prying the hands away from his body, but Lotor was not budging.

“Stop! Please spare him, he’s done nothing wrong... I’ll do whatever you say.”

Lotor retracted the knife slightly, but kept his hold on Keith. The smaller male took in a deep breath, for once he had actually feared for his life. More Altean men came rushing up on the helm as if on cue and roughly took a hold of Shiro.

“No, Shiro!”

He knew if Lotor killed Shiro, Keith wouldn’t really have anywhere to go besides The Black Lion, and so he would probably be forced back to Altea with Lotor either way...

He could not live without Shiro.

Suddenly, he felt something. His body felt like it was on fire. Lotor seemed to notice, his hold slackening around his shoulders.

“Don’t. Touch. Him.”

Keith’s voice boomed, except it sounded nothing like him. It was more of a deep rumble, making everyone aboard the ship turn towards the noise in shock.

His eyes were blazing, almost shining an intense white color that blinded if you looked directly into them.

A red and white glow suddenly emerged from Keith’s small being, making him appear endlessly powerful and- otherworldly _beautiful_... Shiro swore he had never seen anything more stunning his entire life. Some might have found it horrifying, but Shiro was somehow drawn to it.

To everyone’s surprise, Lotor was _thrown_ across the helm, away from the younger male that looked like he had literally put himself on fire.

But instead of being burned, the flames was controlling, almost dancing around the slim form within them, licking at him like they would listen to every single command from Keith.

The entire crew began attacking by seeing their downed leader, but Keith- or rather the being that was before them, was simply too strong, _nothing_ seemed to be able to get through the shining barrier around his being.

The glow was suddenly too bright for anyone to look at, forcing everyone to cover their eyes or they might’ve all ended up blind. Shiro as well had to cover his eyes, all he was able to hear was downright _painful_ screams and pleas of mercy, assuming they all came from the Altean soldiers.

Shiro didn’t feel any change, he didn’t feel scared or like he _should_ be. He felt more of a- relief? Somehow just having found out that Keith has some sort of super powers had not freaked Shiro out. Something must be truly wrong with me, Shiro thought, but then again with _his_ past; not much could surprise him anymore.

He felt the brightness starting to fade, and he looked up again from behind his hands, still leaning up against the ship’s railing.

There, before him, stood Keith.

There was still a white glow around his entire being, his body still standing tall and hands clenched almost dripping blood from them. Just a few seconds ago, another being had been standing in front of Shiro. The most beautiful and the most powerful being Shiro had _ever_ laid his eyes upon. Simply the power that had shined from the creature or human or whatever it had been- was truly otherworldly. He could not believe the weak, still beautiful human standing in front of him now, and the being he had seen just a minute ago, was the same.

Keith suddenly moved, his eyes opened and to Shiro’s surprise, they were still glowing, but only a few seconds, until they began to slowly fade into the amethyst orbs Shiro had become so familiar with. Except these eyes- these eyes lacked so much power and life, they looked dim and there was no glow left at all.

Right before Shiro ran to Keith’s now falling body, he caught a glimpse of Keith’s shadow and he swore the shadow had wings...

Not wasting time, he caught Keith midair before he could fall and land on his face.

“Keith!”

To the older male’s surprise, Keith stirred immediately in his embrace, his hands holding onto Shiro’s arms for dear life. The smaller male looked up at Shiro and around them, and to Shiro’s relief his eyes looked normal and purple again, energy beginning to bloom back to life.

“Wha- what happened?”

The young male’s words were slightly slurred, like he just had woken from a 12 hour long nap.

“Let us return to the ship first. I promise to tell you everything once you’ve recovered.”

Shiro’s smile could be described as genuine, his eyes never leaving the younger’s confused, yet adorable face.

Keith simply looked up at Shiro with tired eyes and nodded. His shaking arms snaked around Shiro’s neck and the older male gulped while taking a firm grip around Keith waist, trying very hard not to start blushing by their intimate touching. He gripped onto Keith tightly and found the rope that led to their escape from the Altean ship, and they honestly couldn’t get off this ship any faster.

Shiro however had not noticed the presence now lingering right behind Keith and him, a bloodied blade in hand and suddenly fast steps could be heard. Shiro’s head whipped around, not prepared for the sight.

Keith had escaped his embrace without him noticing and now stood in front of a very still Lotor. His face was bloodied and the sword was shaking violently in his hand. Something was off, almost like he was spellbound and not being able to control his movements.

The sword in Lotor’s trembling hand began to point inwards to press against his own stomach, and Shiro could do nothing but stare disbelieving, his eyes automatically landing on Keith’s also stiff form. His eyes were glowing again and it didn’t take long for Shiro to realize what was happening.

Keith was controlling Lotor’s movements.

But... How was that possible?

A choked hiss left Lotor’s mouth, blood spurred out, eyes began to fade, but his expression looked nothing more than confused and almost betrayed, until they landed on Shiro and pure hatred became visible.                                                                                                               

“That’s what you get from lying and touching what’s not yours.”

Something that could be described as a roar tore from Keith’s throat, an almost indescribable sound, and the sword was retracted from Lotor’s insides and another blaze of what looked like, but didn’t feel like fire erupted from Keith’s being, this time seeming more controlled. Then like a flash-

everything was quiet.

“I’m sorry,”

Keith whispered before his knees buckled, and he for the second time this night fell into Shiro’s embrace. Something told Shiro this wouldn’t be the last time though...

He managed to get Keith’s half asleep half awake state to grab Shiro around his neck making it easier for Shiro to take a hold of Keith in one arm and the rope in his other hand. They took off, not looking back towards the Altean ship even once, silently praying that this would be their last encounter with Lotor and his people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't suck too bad.  
> I can feel my fire for this story is slowly dying, but I'll do my best to keep it alive!  
> Happy New Years!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Voltron season 5 is a thing! And so is a new long awaited chapter from me, yaay!  
> Sorry I don't have any bad excuses for not updating, but after the new season I felt like I needed to do something about it!  
> Anyway you guys don't care, so hope you enjoy this chapter even though it might suck I promise I tried, okay? No promises about the next chapter, but I swear to Cheesus above that I won't let you hanging, I will finish this story bc I know the pain as a reader so don't worry!  
> Enjoy! Tell me in comments if you enjoyed season 5!

It was yet another storm full night, Shiro who had gotten used to the perpetually bad weather by now, did not seem faced when rain drops would whip him across his face and proceed to trickle down his cheeks and onto his already soaked clothing.

That was apparently just the life of a pirate, he thought. He had lived on the sea for as long as he could remember, always feeling more at home when the ground beneath his feet would rock back and forth gently. Already when he was very young had he felt a passionate feeling whenever his father would either take him fishing or simply out sailing; probably the only memories he had always held close to his heart.

The soaring feeling of _freedom_ had become like a drug to him, a never ending obsession... Never did he imagine that the feeling of freedom would turn into the exact opposite.

“ _Land ahoy_!”

The rain drops whipping his face became a nuisance, now lashing at his eyes as he looked up, making him blind like a new born pup. He tugged at his hat to cover as much of his face as he could, while trying to skim through the thick fog.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard and Shiro stumbled forward right into the wheel, knocking the air completely out of him.

“Uhh, I think we’ve arrived!”

Shiro felt the ship still moving beneath his now steady feet, while trying not to lash out at his lazy crew for being so foolish.

Another ship became clear in the captain’s eye sight, the mist already beginning to clear out and he realized it must’ve been this ship they crashed into a few seconds ago... But what was a ship doing in the middle of the sea?

CRASH

“ _Weigh anchor_!”

Shiro managed to yell at the crew, finally making use of themselves by the command from their captain. They had obviously hit land much sooner than expected, making the entire crew plus Shiro himself a bit baffled. Many times had they sailed through mist, rain, snow, even things they didn’t know what was, but never had they crash landed on an island in the middle of the sea.

Unless this wasn’t just a tiny island out in nowhere...

But Shiro would’ve known if they had reached a destination, the map and his compass never lied.

“Where are we?” Shiro let his thoughts out in a soft mumble.

He took a glance at his now very silent crew down on deck, who just finished weighing the anchor. To no surprise of course; they looked just as confused as Shiro.

“Cap’n! Where are we?”

For once, Shiro could not answer.

The mist was as good as gone, giving the captain and his crew a clearer view of their destination. However something caught Shiro’s attention in the corner of his eye. Glancing to his right, he noticed the ship they bumped into earlier-

Along with about three other ships. They were floating next to each other, their sails fluttering lightly in the wind. Shiro had never seen the flag before, but he had to take into consideration that he had not been captain for many years, and they almost never bumped into other pirates... Which was quite strange now that Shiro thought further about it, his knowledge on this part was not too wide.

His crewmen said nothing, simply awaiting a signal or command from their captain. Shiro sighed and decided to turn to them,

“Well, let’s go explore!”

It was always a weird sensation to be on land after spending a long period of time on sea, the still feeling of his body almost unpleasant. He took a moment to look around, realizing how dead everything seemed. He had never come across this island, nor had he ever seen anything like it.

Suddenly an unsettling feeling came across him, sinking deep into his bones.

Something was wrong.

From beyond the looming cliffs, thick smoke became visible and without thinking, Shiro took into a sprint, not knowing where he was going, simply letting his body move on its own accord.

Loud noises became clear to Shiro’s ears, and his heart sank further. He reached atop one of the high cliffs and his eyes met-

 _chaos_.

 _Death_.

 _Destruction_.

Wind was already lashing his hair back, giving him a lot of resistance, but the steep cliff was enough for Shiro to continue, only giving him a rush of energy making him go even faster.

Suddenly it was hot. Very hot.

Everything was on fire.

Everyone was screaming.

Shiro continued through the mass of people running around- no, away from presumably the raging fire.

Their whole town, all their homes had been burned down to the ground right in front of their eyes, and for what?

Shiro didn’t stop however, having no idea where his feet took him, or why. He was slowly approaching what he believed to be the center of the huge village, now noticing all the soldiers that were running around. He had bumped into a few dead bodies on his way making Shiro realize by the recognizable stab wounds that this was definitely set up by someone. This was no normal village fire or simply plundering pirates.

This was a killing spree.

Shiro suddenly felt like throwing up. He was used to seeing dead bodies and people getting brutally killed, heck he had been killing since he was 10 years old... This was why he had made a specific rule for his crew and himself; don’t kill unless absolutely necessary. Some might say he was a coward, but Shiro was no fool...

In front of him was a house.

This one however, looked different than all the others, at least from what he could make out from the parts that wasn’t burned down entirely yet. Shiro approached the burning building, kicking the wooden door open, not that a lot of force was necessary.

Nothing looked particularly different inside. It was hard to see though with all the smoke blocking his vision. Without knowing why he felt an urge to continue, he took a deep breath and took a step further into the burning building when suddenly a loud cry broke through the smoky air.

Shiro’s ears peaked and he began following the sound into another room. The smoke from the fire around him was already beginning to catch up, his lungs aching in his chest by the intoxicating air.

Shiro was quick to spot the cause of the now even louder crying noises. They slowly began to fade into a high pitched scream, his ears beginning to ache like the rest of his body, almost like they were gonna explode.

A loud crash to his right made warmth spread quickly through his limps, pain beginning to bloom up his right leg. Shiro acted fast and sprung towards the crib standing in a corner of the room.

The baby’s cries was now silent in his ears, the only noise surrounding him was the fire and he had trouble making out anything when his vision began blurring, the heat spreading faster than anticipated, making his eyes water.

Without being able to form a coherent thought, he cradled the crying baby in the crook of his arm while a coughing fit erupted and was forcefully let out into the other arm away from the baby.

Running out of the room while trying to avoid the roof falling apart around him, his vision started blurring more and more, and he got confused with his surroundings. Shiro halted abruptly when he heard something else than the fire roaring in his ears.

He could not hear clearly enough to form the words, but a shout of distress was clear as day to the young captain.

He suddenly noticed a staircase which he noted might’ve been quite spectacular before it burned up in flames. Taking a step towards it, he quickly had to turn away again when the roof decided to collapse entirely upon the once beautiful staircase.

Shiro looked at everything collapse and crumble, turning everything to ashes... So many memories; deleted. Just like that.

Shiro felt a breeze of air behind him, and like something otherworldly had been send down to help him, a front door stood wide open further down the room, and the young captain didn’t waste time before sprinting towards it all the while protecting the wailing baby in his arms.

Suddenly another shout made Shiro stop only a few steps away from the door opening.

He looked back; though unaware of doing so would end up changing... _everything_.

On top of the staircase stood a woman... Her clothes and her hair were soaked in blood...

Shiro’s eyes went wide when suddenly a male appeared, completely unbothered by the roaring fire around him and the entire building collapsing above his head.s

A glimpse at the male’s hands and the puzzle pieces inside Shiro’s head suddenly began to fit together.

The sword was dripping with blood like it had been slashing more than once. Perhaps the attempted murder didn’t go as planned also judging by the rather impatient look on the man’s face.

Shiro could do nothing but stare when suddenly he got eye contact with the woman now falling to her knees, attempting to crawl away from the man above her. Shiro knew he should’ve done something... Anything.

But his limbs would not cooperate with his brain... Instead he ran... Turning his back to the abominable scene, faking ignorance. It was easy.

He was one step away from freedom, when an unknown force made him unable to take a step further...

He looked back again...

Everything changed in only a few seconds, just enough time for the barely alive woman to force eye contact and mumble those few words that were barely audible, yet to Shiro it could as well have been shouted right in his face.

Red had never really been his favorite color. Some people believed it was the color of love, while others liked to believe it was something much deeper... To Shiro, it was the color of despair. The color that could only be followed by something terrible, something horrid. And so far, he had been right...

While perhaps it could’ve looked beautiful in any other situation, the red stains dripping from the once plain and white painted wall it looked like nothing more than a scenery from a child’s or even an adult’s worst nightmare.

His gaze went from the dead pair of eyes to the scariest orbs he had ever had the (unfortunate) opportunity to glance into. They were glistening, and while Shiro himself was not unfamiliar with murder, he could almost count the number of dead bodies that had fallen before the eyes of this man.

“Give me the child! Give me what is rightfully mine!”

The words rang throughout the room clear as day as if the raging fire was bowing down to the man in front of him. His long, white hair was flaring wildly yet elegantly from the slight breeze the fire created, all the while the lighting from it made the two purple like orbs shine more dangerously, murderously even as he stared directly at Shiro’s own unwavering pair.

Blurred vision made Shiro dizzy and he gave up on any coherent answers, nonchalantly saying the only thing that came to mind in his daze...

“Never.”

* * *

“Shiro!”

A loud snore came from the previously slumbering pirate captain, blinking several times to make out what exactly was going on.

The face of the person that had been shamelessly occupying his mind every single day for God knows how long, was suddenly too close for Shiro to breathe properly making him flinch away slightly, but not far enough for the sweet hitch of breath escaping the other to go unnoticed.

“S-sorry... You were mumbling in your sleep. Are you okay?”

Memories began floating back, making Shiro wince slightly as he recognized the feeling of a headache on its way. He looked into the surprisingly concerned gaze of the beautiful, young male in front of him.

Without noticing, Shiro heaved a sigh of relief.

Oh yeah, they had rescued Keith... He’s finally back, Shiro thought while a careful smile worked its way onto his face, but not careful enough for the younger male not to catch.

“What is it?”

Keith could not help but chuckle at the reaction from the older man. Blinking innocently at him, he glanced at the soft, grey orbs staring directly into his own... Keith’s smile faded and concern overtook his soft features, not exactly used to this kind of reaction from the pirate captain.

Shiro shook his head mentally, reminding himself that he hadn’t answered Keith, but instead just sat awkwardly and stared at the black haired male, probably creeping him out... yet he couldn’t make himself break eye contact.

He chuckled, “I think I’m the one who’s supposed to ask that.”

Keith’s concerned gaze twisted into a more unamused frown, but just as quickly shifting downwards onto his hands overlapping each other to keep the pleasant warmth from escaping.

“You don’t need to act concerned.”

Where did that come from?

Now it was Shiro’s turn to frown. He kept his eyes on the younger male, noticing the bruises along his neck and other places, suddenly remembering how he had noticed the same thing yesterday when they had succeeded in retrieving Keith.

More memories flooded back and right down from the heavenly glow that erupted from Keith to...

Lotor being thrown away like a sack of potatoes and then being stabbed with his own sword...

“I _am_ concerned, Keith...”

Shiro mumbled, but the younger one seemed deep in his thoughts by the faraway gaze he held.

“That was crazy... What you did back there.”

Shiro winced at his usage of words when Keith’s eyebrows knitted together in what could’ve been described as a hurt expression. Shiro couldn’t help but to resemble the look of a hurt puppy.

“You think I’m abnormal, don’t you?”

Keith almost spat out the distasteful words startling Shiro, but when he decided to open his mouth and outright refuse, Keith continued still refusing eye contact.

“What I did yesterday... I had no control... It was like- like I couldn’t comprehend these- these _feelings_ and I- I ended up just lashing out... I was not myself, I... I barely remember anything....”

Keith’s breathing became uneven and Shiro decided to interfere before Keith lost it completely, all the while trying to take in the new information.

“Keith, breathe... What you did yesterday was,” Shiro looked around inside the room a bit before returning his eyes to the younger’s pair, determination clear to them both, “fucking awesome!”

Keith’s eyes went a bit wider and the hurt expression twisted into one of amusement, and Shiro took it as a victory.

Though Keith’s smile disappeared as fast as it came when his thoughts about the reality they were currently living in returned. Shiro however, knew what this was all about...

Keith was confused, and Shiro admitted he might actually be even more confused than the older captain himself... Keith had nothing... Nothing to connect the event that happened yesterday to.

“Look... I know you’re confused and this might actually be... Quite terrifying for you... I mean you _did_ basically light up in flames,”

Shiro chuckled and Keith followed along, his full attention on the pirate captain before him. He always wanted to hear what the older man had to say...

“But,” Shiro sighed knowing that this conversation was a lot more concerning and important than he would like to admit,

“Keith, something... Very important _did_ happen, and... I think it’s time for us to go see Allura.”

Keith gave Shiro another raised eyebrow, confusion written all over his features. Shiro’s smile could only be described as endearing... He knew he was too far gone with this boy, too deep...

He could not hide these blooming feelings anymore, nor did he dare hide the secrets he had held from the younger much longer.

It was time for the truth to see the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, I’m sorry! Next chapter we’ll finally get some answers, I apologize if this seems too confusing or if the next chapter won’t make sense, tbh I may actually only have answers for some of the questions lmao!  
> jk I promise to answer all your questions the best that I can.  
> Comments, kudos etc. ALWAYS appreciated I am so thankful for all of those sticking to this story even though it’s gotten much worse since the first chapters lmao, YOU GUYS are the real MVP’s (or whatever its called)!! <3  
> Also tell me in the comments if you have thoughts about some of these "mysteries"/secrets!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some well deserved answers pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably confusing as hell bc mixing me + explaining things... Yeah, I'm really sorry

”You’re nothing but a demon...”

"Why did you do it, Keith?”

“It’s all your fault..!”

“Why did you kill your poor mother?”

“Stay the hell away from me, Demon!”

“You’re a monster!”

“Monster, monster, monster-”

“Keith?”

His head whipped up in time to catch a pair of concerned sapphire orbs looking directly at his previously down casted ones.

“What have you so distracted?”

A kind, bell like chuckle rang from the white haired woman in front of him, almost succeeding in making him smile in return.

“Nothing.”

Keith laid his crossed arms upon the wooden table, trying not to catch Allura’s eye again, but obvious to the fact that the woman was already burning a hole into his skull as if she would be able to see right through him that way.

“Guess I can’t really blame you... A lot has been happening, not just in the last few days... But your whole life as well... Am I right?”

Keith stubbornly decided to look her in the eyes, trying not to seem too vulnerable. He knew he was supposed to open up to Allura, but for some reason... It was a lot harder than he anticipated.

“I think Keith needs time to breathe and collect his thoughts after the... event yesterday. Besides, compared to what he’s about to be told, he will need a lot of time.”

Shiro, whom both Keith and Allura had forgotten was in the room with them, spoke up trying to calm Keith’s nerves, which helped more than the younger would like to admit.

“I know that,” Allura did not particularly disagree with Shiro on this, but both of them knew that time wasn’t really on their side...

“Keith,” Allura sighed and closed her eyes before looking into the two innocent ones in front of her, almost making her wince by the pureness that was visible...

“Is there anything- anything at all that you would like to ask?”

She decided to approach it this way; head on. She was aware that there was no time for tiptoeing around each other or dodging any form for answers. It was important for the younger male to know as much as possible, even though she knew she would be reluctant to answer some things, but better this way than having the younger find anything out by accident and misunderstanding... Like he did with his mother.

Lotor interfering had not exactly been part of their plan, and it was unfortunate for Keith to having to go through such an experience, but at least Allura wasn’t unsure of anything anymore...

He was the one.

Not that she had been _too_ unsure the very first time she saw him...

She was about to say something else, but it died entirely on her tongue when the young, stubborn boy unexpectedly spoke up.

“Did I kill my mother..?”

A pregnant silence fell upon them, and Keith could feel tears threatening to fall.

Even more so by Allura’s answer.

“No.”

Keith’s breath hitched and he looked confused with knitted eyebrows up at Allura, whom for the first time since they entered the private room had her eyes down casted.

“Keith, you didn’t kill your mother,” Allura sighed and closed her eyes again, before collecting the courage to look at the boy she had been searching for, for 18 years...

Keith felt tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill with the huge amount of relief that took over his body. More questions piled up inside his head, but he could not focus on anything. The tears began falling silently and Shiro was about to reach a hand out to him when Allura caught his shoulder before he could react any further. It was important for Keith to be able to stand on his own two legs...

While he let the tears streak, not even caring about wiping them away, he looked directly into Allura’s soft pair of eyes, and she could suddenly make out a fire of determination raging inside the boy’s eyes.

“Then who did?”

Keith’s teeth were gritted and Allura’s eyes widened, though not enough to make Keith notice duo to his currently blurred vision, but the question caught her a bit off guard... This was the part she had been nervous about, mostly because she was clueless as to how the young and inexperienced pup would react.

“That depends... On what mother you are referring to...”

She knew saying it like this might not have been the best way to approach it and introduce the new information to Keith, but by the stiff form of the younger, she took it as a sign to just continue... All cards on the table.

“Keith, your mother died in an accident... before you were adopted. You never knew your step mom,” Allura kept a close eye on the younger’s shocked state, “nor your real mother.”

At the last part she had to look away. She could feel the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes as well, not wanting to be vulnerable in front of Keith, she wiped her concern off of her face appearing strong once again, just like Keith, and Shiro for that matter, needed her to be right now.

“Lotor lied to you. He’s been lying about you killing your mother, for what reason I am not entirely sure, there are unfortunately a limit to my knowledge, but I will tell you everything I _do_ know... I believe he’s been planning everything since the very day you were born. You see, you are a very powerful being, Keith, and I think that’s what lured Lotor in, wanting to take advantage of your powers,”

Keith’s eyes went wider, still stuck at the “a very powerful being” part. What did that even mean?

“... but he needed confirmation that your powers were still intact after you were removed. He could not take you away from your dad because it would disturb too much attention, and I believe Lotor never intended to hurt anyone... That is unless something would stand in his way of getting what he desired...”

Allura was not blind to the gears inside Keith’s head spinning at maximum speed at the moment, without blaming him for his obvious confusion, knowing it was a lot to process, she decided to start from scratch...

“I knew your real mother, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes turned wide as saucers, and if not for the tense situation they were in, Allura might’ve chuckled at the reaction...

 

“Krolia was her name... Your real mother and... My half sister.”

Allura’s eyes were still focused on the poor young man’s face, which still stuck with a bewildered expression.

“She was the most beautiful woman I knew, and she was so kind and warmhearted... She only wanted the best for her people, and everyone adored her.” Allura’s eyes blurred while thinking about the older woman, whom she hadn’t even spoken of since that day...

“H-her people?”

Keith’s voice was strained, obviously affected by hearing about his mother, his real mother... Luckily he had had no attachment to his step mother, so it made it more bearable for him.

“Yes, she was a queen... the queen of Oriande; the birthplace of Altean alchemy.”

Keith’s jaw had dropped along the way and was looking bewildered at the woman in front him, trying to convince himself that what she was saying was indeed the truth.

“So that means...”

Keith’s head was gonna explode.

“Yes Keith, you are half Altean.”

Allura sighed in relief by the more calm reaction from the boy. She had been afraid he might’ve thrown a fit. Her features tensed again though, knowing she was far from finished.

“Though, she was not _just_ Altean. She was...” Allura hesitated, not knowing how to form her next words without making it sound too cliché...

“She was the most powerful being in the universe, Keith.”

Taking in Keith’s surprisingly calm expression she continued,

“Alchemy itself was a very powerful capability, only few Alteans were lucky to try and practice it and actually succeed in mastering it... Your mother was different though. Born from a king and queen who mastered alchemy, she was born with the ability, only growing stronger every day...”

Her calm tone suddenly changed to something close to bitter, rage even... Pure hatred...

“Though a lot of people adored her, some did not... Some were afraid... Not Alteans, but other beings across the universe,” her tone turned back just as quickly as it had changed.

“Though not your father... He did not believe in hatred,” a choked chuckle escaped Allura.

She cleared her throat, “they fell in love. A human and an Altean alchemist had never been seen together before and it caused uproar... But they didn’t care. They made you with all the love in the entire universe.”

The smile appeared on her soft features again, but when she continued, the hatred in her voice this time was clear as day.

“Not everyone was as happy as your parents and the Alteans though... You were not yet born, but one day hell broke loose. Zarkon, the Galra emperor, destroyed everything... He-“

Allura licked her lips and looked down at the wooden surface. After so many years, it pained her heart more than she thought it would to talk about it again.

“He destroyed the entire Altean race. Well, excluding a few...”

Allura looked into Keith’s eyes, his eyes completely unreadable, but she could see that he had caught on to this one... Smart kid...

“You’re Altean...”

Allura’s heartbroken smile said it all; she heaved an uneven breath, feeling Shiro’s warm hand over her own. She said nothing, but Shiro knew she appreciated the attempted comfort. Allura knew the pirate captain was almost just as lost as the youngest male, except the whole ‘Allura being Altean’ part.

“Coran as well... We’re the only pure blooded Alteans left...”

Keith’s eyebrows knitted further, “pure blooded?”

“Zarkon breaded a new race... Half Altean, half Galra... He impregnated and fell in love with an Altean giving birth to Lotor... That’s why no one knows what a real Altean looks like... That is why you did not recognize me as Altean until now.”

Keith had seen this one coming... He noticed the slight similarities between Lotor and Allura... not that he would _ever_ compare the two.

It took Keith a while to get used to this whole “otherworldly” talk, more used to hearing things like these in the story books when he was a kid, but knowing that his own mother had been the queen of Alteans on another planet called Oriande was driving him wild... But somehow it was like everything made more sense, like it was completely normal.

It was like a feeling of things beginning to fit together inside of him, almost like missing puzzle pieces that had been thrown away, but was finally found again after years of searching, making him feel complete... The puzzle pieces fit inside him, slowly easing the emptiness and the pain that he had been trying to ignore his whole life.

It felt good... Yet something was still off... like he still needed a few more pieces to complete the puzzle.

Earth was not particularly unfamiliar with the Galra and Alteans, knowing that some had inhabited on the planet and had even propagated. But also knowing that he had thought the Galras were pure blooded Alteans... How disgusting...

“How can he fall in love with one from the race he just _destroyed?_ ”

Keith thought out loud, but it went on deaf ears to all of them once Allura began again.

“Few Alteans from Oriande succeeded in escaping.”

This made Keith look at Allura again, “your parents having been brought to safety on Planet Earth along with a few thousands of other Alteans... Coran and I escaped with them, though not entirely willingly,” Allura halted as if looking back at something, but she decided the neglect of her father could wait for another time...

“We actually succeeded in raising a small village. Years of hiding went by, and before we knew it you were born, and the people were happy once again. But another happy time was ruined... We were found, and this time the offspring of the _scum_ called Zarkon came and destroyed the rest of us. Along with your parents this time...”

The story halted once again, Allura feeling her throat turning hoarse from talking and being on the verge of tears the past half hour... Keith took the silence as a chance to try to breathe properly and sneaking a glance at Shiro for the first time since Allura had started.

Shiro simply sat with his hand on top of Allura’s as an encouragement, while staring out into space, his eyes revealing a sign of recognition... Perhaps he already knew the story.

“Coran and I were away at the time it happened... We returned and I found your mother-”

Allura refused to continue and Keith did not encourage her to, silently appreciating the abrupt halt of the story.

“By the time everything had calmed down, I went looking for you... The house had not collapsed duo to rain stopping the fire from destroying any more than it already had... You were not in your crib... You were nowhere to be found... And of course I fretted the worse had happened...”

Allura didn’t care about the tears rolling down her red stained cheeks anymore.

“I thought Lotor had taken you...”

Keith’s own eyes began blurring as he looked into the most heartbroken eyes he had ever looked into... He prayed he would never have to again. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest, bitten in and then thrown in the dirt to be stomped on... It hurt, and he was not entirely sure why...

“But he had not,” the wavering voice continued, and catching both men inside the room off guard, she looked directly at Shiro.

“Someone saved you.”

Shiro’s own eyes had begun to wet, and he was at a loss of where to settle his eyes. Along with many other emotions, surprised stood out the most to Keith. Not that he blamed him; Keith himself at a loss for words.

“Shiro once told me a story,” Allura began, her soft eyes still focusing on Shiro.

“He was such a young captain at the time, out exploring with his crew until he stumbled upon the very island the rest of us Alteans had inhabited. He felt like something was wrong, and sure enough a fire had broken loose... He found a house on fire and approached the inside... In there stood a crib and in that crib lied a small, crying baby... Shiro, like the good man he is, took the baby and ran away... He returned the baby to a peaceful place. It was a place with half humans and half Galra. Being on earth made the Galra side of these breeds a lot more peaceful, which is why I figured Shiro thought it fit to put the baby there...”

Allura could see Shiro had caught up and was putting the pieces together, his expression already changing into one of discomfort.

“Though, Shiro is only human; he did not know that by letting the baby grow up there, it would actually end up harming the child... But Shiro had no knowledge of either Alteans or Galra or anything really at the time, not knowing he had just handed the small baby boy over to the Galra.”

Allura looked Shiro in the face the entire time she had spoken, her voice not wavering or sounding the least bit mad. She understood the struggle Shiro was currently in. His breath had quickened and his eyes were boring holes into the wooden table...

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner..?”

“Because I couldn’t Shiro, and at the time I didn’t know... You found Coran and I and took us in like the rest of your crew. I knew I had a mission to find Keith, but the first few years I- I didn’t know what to do... I played along until I felt the urge to tell you... I knew there was something different about you the day we met, like it was destined for us to find each other... like we shared a purpose.”

Allura’s eyes never left Shiro’s distressed ones,

“And we did. But for so long we managed to dodge each other never ending up with the answers we needed... until I finally found out. You were the one who saved Keith that day.”

Allura sighed, knowing things were about to become even more complicated...

"Your curse was for a reason, Shiro...”

Keith’s ears peaked even further at this...

_Curse?_

Allura shared a look with Keith, as if telling him that they would get to that part eventually.

“Krolia and I shared a connection... A deep connection, if you will... I realized after her death that she had cast a curse right before she was murdered. After I realized it was you, everything made sense to me... I was not the one who was supposed to find Keith,” Allura’s eyes went from Shiro’s to Keith’s big ones.

“It was you,” and then back to Shiro’s.

His breath had slowed down, but it seemed his heart hadn’t...

Two grey orbs met with a pair of amethysts, and everything clicked. Krolia had not cursed Shiro because she thought the young pirate captain would cause harm to her child, but because she _knew_ Shiro would do anything to protect Keith after her death, but by doing so he would be handing him over to what he thought was a safe guardian. She knew they would have to have a purpose to ever be able to find each other again...

“Keith, you’re the only one able to help break the curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again, go yell at me in the comments or my [Tumblr](https://chiisaisan.tumblr.com/) bc why not? Also don't be afraid to ask if you're confused about anything (which I imagine is basically everything but yeah)


	9. AUTHOR’S NOTE

I’m really sorry for the lack of update, I am gonna be honest and say that I am not aware if I will ever get to finish this fic. I have another chapter prepared to be posted, but I cannot promise anything further than that.

I’ve been really disappointed by these latest chapters and I wouldn’t ever want to post anything that is not satisfying to read... But I am willing to post more if anyone is even still following this. Just be aware that the content probably won’t be proofread... But like I said, if anyone still wants to read this even when it’s poorly written, then I will make sure to post the chapter I have “in store” and _maybe_ try to actually finish this.

If anyone wants to take over this fic, then please be my guest. I am a fool for writing this and uploading without even knowing where I am taking this or if I’m ever going to finish. I hate it myself when author’s do this to a story that I love, but again, guess I will have to see if anyone is even interested in more of this.

Thank you for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I’ve managed to write so far, and it’s not proofread, so I’m sorry for grammar mistakes and if some things doesn’t make sense.
> 
> Thank you to all who actually followed this fic and gave it love and support, it means so, so much to me. I feel really bad to leave this hanging, but I just can’t get anyone’s hopes up about me actually finishing this... Once the spark is gone, it’s usually very hard to ignite again, but I will still try my best.
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to comment or contact me in any way if there’s anything you would like to ask <3

“What I told you that night, about my crew being... criminals. It is true, but only partly,” Shiro sighed and knew there was no other way to approach this.

“Keith, there’s something you need to know about the night your parents were murdered.”

The silence had been deafening, so Shiro decided to take over for Allura, whom he knew already was aware of what he was about to tell Keith.

“The night I found you in that crib, I thought it was purely coincidental, but knowing what I know now, it was far from coincidental. That feeling I got when I stormed towards that burning building, it was for a reason...”

He had told Allura everything one day aboard the ship. He had felt like the Altean woman needed to know...

“I found you and I took you without even really knowing why... I ran, but I was stopped when I-“ Shiro closed his eyes, “when I saw this woman, and a man looming above her.”

“I knew I should’ve done something, but I ran... I ran...”

Shiro sighed, suddenly feeling guilt rise in his chest, but he pushed it away, knowing that there was nothing he could’ve done.

“But then something stopped me, and I looked back... And the woman looked at me and-“

Shiro looked Keith in the eyes after what felt like an eternity, his eyebrows knitted, but a determined light was shining through.

“Lotor killed your mother, and I ran. With you in my arms, I ran, and I gave you away to those monsters...”

Shiro could not read Keith’s expression. He had thought the boy would hate him, but Keith simply laid his hand upon Shiro’s, but then averted his eyes to the table again. The guilt and hatred in Shiro’s voice had been enough to Keith.

Shiro felt a sigh of relief leave him, but the mood was still tense as ever.

“You mother was the one to curse my crew and I,” Shiro took a deep breath before he chose to continue,

“We are a danger to the environment. My entire crew has killed loved ones... We were not supposed to have important people in our lives, so therefore we killed those who were near to our hearts, and then became the cause of our own despair. This is why I chose to never return to land and never get close to anyone again. The same goes for my crew and why they escaped with me.”

Shiro’s eyes seemed blank, and Keith chose not to press any further, though he wanted to know more, he didn’t want Shiro to push himself...

Keith wondered how the crew and Shiro had been before the curse... The crew was creepy to be around and always made Keith uneasy, but all except for one had never laid a finger on him, keeping their distance... Maybe that was why. They were truly afraid, not of Keith, but to get attached and in the process hurt themselves...

What a harsh punishment for someone who only wanted to live his life peacefully. Shiro had helped Keith from the villain that was Lotor, making him live in emptiness with the Galras for many years, but Keith could tell he would prefer going through that then ever having to be with Lotor.

He did not understand why his mother felt the need to punish these people, but it was apparently her own way of making him and Shiro able to find each other again, and if that was actually the cause for them meeting again, then Keith would not hesitate to go through it all again.

Shiro only glanced at Keith a couple of times, still trying to process himself how it had actually been Keith he had found all those years ago. He remembered the look on Allura’s face when he had told her everything, and Shiro could now clearly see that it had been recognition crossing her features... Realization...

“Why didn’t you tell me..?”

A hoarse whisper escaped Shiro before he could stop it. He never doubted Allura or her actions, but he needed to know...

Allura knew he was talking to her without him turning to face her. Her pained features looked down at the wooden surface, but then at Shiro again, whose eyes were still trained on the table.

“I couldn’t... Shiro, had I told you about Keith, I could’ve risked destroying everything. You had to find him on your own or the connection would’ve been lost. I only needed to know so I could be able to help you. I was not aware of Keith’s whereabouts until it was too late, because I was foolish to not ask sooner... But even if I had, it was not my place to tell you anything until the right time. Everything was up to the two of you.”

Allura sighed.

“When you told me everything at the time... I recognized it to be Keith, and I knew immediately that you were the one Krolia had cursed... But I then came to understand why she had done it, and what my place in all of this was. I knew there would come a time when I would be able to help you more along the way, but at the time, Keith had already grown older and although I knew about his whereabouts after you had told me, I knew I could not interfere, because the time was not right... Keith had to be ready too. It was infuriating for me not be able to tell you anything, but I felt the meaning and understanding of it all the closer we got.”

“And what about Lotor?”

Allura’s eyes found Keith’s this time, his expression unreadable.

“I- I actually don’t know. I do not think your mother’s intention was for you to get hurt, but if that was the only way then... There was nothing I could’ve done,” Allura looked away not really knowing how to form her words any longer.

“I was not aware that Lotor had found you so quickly. He had everything planned, the soldiers that worked for your dad who was supposed to protect you, were really spies watching you every day since you were only a child-“

Allura halted again, feeling like stopping entirely, but she forced herself to finish, knowing that letting anything unsaid would only harm the boy even more.  
   
“Even your dad, Keith. He was blackmailed into reporting back to Lotor while you grew up, if there were any signs of powers...”

Keith’s breath hitched, and though he knew he should have been surprised, he was not...

“Was that an excuse for him to call me a demon and blaming me for my mother’s death..?”

Allura’s eyes sprung back to look at Keith who himself was not looking at anything in particular, his mouth in a slight pout, but the wetness to his eyes were visible.

“No... I don’t know why he would do that, Keith... Though most likely out of fear... People tend to act and say horrible things when the fear takes over...”

Not that that was any excuse for Keith’s father to have acted so horrible towards the kid while he grew up. He had cared for Keith, but at the same time, he was scared of getting too attached to the child... So he did the only thing he could think of; distance himself.

“You have to let all of that go now, Keith. The past is not what defines you, all the bad people in your life has only strengthen you,” Allura’s gaze turned soft as she looked at the still so young man in front of her, who held the entire universe in his eyes.

“You’re no demon, Keith... You’re a miracle; an angel.”


End file.
